Hidden, No More
by PrettyLilyFlower
Summary: She was strong, intense and courageous. Everything she wasn't. She had spent too long hiding from her though. She couldn't anymore. Chapter 17 is up! Finally!
1. Hidden, No More

**Author's Note:** Hello, all, I hope everyone is having a great spring! (Weather is just starting to warm up here!) Anyways, this is my first _Wicked_ fic, so be kind!

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from Wicked. (I wish though!)

Hidden, No More 

Glinda was stretched out on her red velvet couch in her library, silently watching the orange flames dance in the fireplace. She spent a lot of her time in the little library, it wasn't the biggest room, or the prettiest room in her palace, but it was somehow, in her mind, the safest. She felt like she could come in here and unwind after a particularly hard or busy day. (Which was mostly each and everyday now, since she had all of Oz to run.)

Glinda sat up and began to stretch out her legs, _Time to go to bed_, she thought tiredly as she yawned, for tomorrow she had to meet for tea with some of Oz's other important leaders. But as she slowly walked toward the door she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the book she had been reading previously that day was on the floor. She mentally giggled at herself for being such a slob, not only was it one book out of place, put three or four more piled precariously on the edge of her already messy writing desk. Glinda sighed, and then scooped up the book from the floor and grabbed the few on her desk and started to make room on her bookshelves for the few thin novels. As she pulled one thick book to make room for the others, something fluttered down to the floor delicately. Glinda looked down at it, and suddenly gasped and dropped the books to the floor. It was a photograph, a photo of a face she had not seen in quite a while.

It was Elphaba.

She fell to her knees among the scattered books and picked up the photo, she felt her throat begin to tighten and eyes begin to fill with tears at the sight of the familiar, face with big green eyes.

The photo, Glinda realized, had been taken back in their Shiz days. Elphie stood stiffly out in front of the vine-draped walls of the school, with a hesitant, ghost of a smile on her face. Her black hair was pulled back in her trademark, shiny black braid and in her emerald green hands she was holding a thick book of some kind. _So like Elphie, to have a book with her, even in pictures, _thought Glinda with a slight smile. But what really captured Glinda's eye, was Elphaba's own, large green eyes.

Her gaze was so intense, unlike some people, Elphaba looked straight at the camera. It felt like she was almost looking right at her Glinda thought, chills traveling up her spine. She stared at the picture for a few more seconds, than closed her eyes briefly and reopened them at put her face right up to the picture, almost afraid that Elphie's face would disappear, and she, Glinda, would be left with nothing.

Glinda then abruptly pulled her face away from the photograph, somewhere in the pit of her stomach was a stab of guilt. She felt suddenly ashamed now for peering so closely at the green face she had been trying to avoid for the last six months.

The first two weeks after Elphaba's death had been devastating for Glinda, she had been angry, sad and confused all at the same time. She had locked herself in her room, only coming out for meals and the occasional ball she had to make an appearance at to "celebrate" her friend's demise. After making a brief, strained appearance, she would retreat again to her room and sit and examine everything that she had left of Elphie, her black pointed hat, her little green bottle and the Grimmerie, which she had given Glinda at their last, bittersweet meeting. She would cry, and sulk and grieve, and then cry some more.

Oh, yes, she had spent plenty of time feeling sorry for herself and moping around her amazingly pink bedroom those first two weeks; she had spent plenty of time being angry at Elphaba (for reasons she couldn't quite explain) and herself.

Then one day in the middle of a sunny afternoon she realized she couldn't isolate herself from the rest of the world anymore, since in fact, she had a country to run.

She had to let go.

Of course Elphaba wasn't that easy to dismiss from her mind, Glinda found her popping up in the most unexpected places. When Glinda would dress for a ball, she found herself thinking of the time she galindafied Elphaba. _Pink goes good with green! _She remembered exclaiming excitedly to a wary Elphaba. Whenever she went to Emerald City and saw two young girls running around together giggling, her mind automatically flashed back to her first trip to Emerald City with Elphaba. The trip where they parted their separate ways on the rode of life.

Glinda couldn't stand being like this, everything reminded her of her best friend. Everything reminded her of Elphie's courage, determination, and intensity. She was everything Glinda was not, and that deeply shamed Glinda.

So, she decided to pretend that Elphaba had never even existed.

She hid away everything that reminded her of Elphaba. The Grimmerie went high up on one of the library shelves (one Glinda could not reach without getting a step ladder), the little green bottle and black hat went away in a locked broom closet upstairs and anything else that even slightly reminded Glinda of Elphaba (her soft jade green comforter in the guest room) was hidden away also.

Then Glinda began the process of hiding herself.

She pushed all memories of her best friend into the deepest, darkest part of her brain and then simply stopped thinking and talking about Elphaba. She hid away her guilt and anger. She hid in every possible way from Elphaba.

It had work fairly well up to this point. Now, staring at the face she had been to ashamed to look at made every memory and feeling connected with Elphaba come flooding back to her in one great wave. She looked down at Elphaba's face and began to cry. Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she could taste the salt on her lips. Sobs racked Glinda's body as she clutched the picture to her chest, she didn't want to hide anymore. She couldn't veil her emotions anymore.

_I'm sorry Elphie! I'm so sorry for not being able to be as brave as you. I'm sorry that I can't be as smart as you. I'm sorry for thinking I could hide from you._

Finally, her tears slowed and she looked at the picture once more. She had missed seeing Elphaba's face. Even though she increasingly loved this picture the more she looked at it, there was nothing more she wanted to do then press this photograph safely between the pages of a book she never read, put it high on the shelf and never seek it out again. But she promised herself she wouldn't do that. She promised herself that she would frame it and put it in the library, so that anytime she was having a hard day, she could look at Elphaba's face and seek out her wisdom. Elphaba had refused to give up on anything, she was determined and courageous. Glinda promised herself that she would try to be brave like Elphie. She eyed the picture again and gave it a watery smile.

She wasn't going to hide anymore.

**Author's Note:** Did you like it? I hope so. Please leave a review with any questions/comments! Happy Spring everyone!


	2. Free

**Author's Note:** AHHH! Sorry this second chapter took so long everybody! It's probably not the best, but I've quite a writer's block lately. I'm going to update more often, and trust me; the next update will be much better than this. Have a great day everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Except for the maid in this chapter, Paiva.

**Free**

The night Glinda found the old photograph of her best friend; life somehow seemed to turn around for the better. Her days were no longer filled with sulking and guilty whispers from her conscience. It was almost as if seeing Elphie's face had released her. Released her from the supreme guilt and ashamed feelings of hiding.

Glinda the Good Witch was finally free.

She got up in the mornings now happy, and ready to be what she had promised the people of Oz, a leader.

Although everything had been improving greatly lately, Glinda couldn't help but feeling her stomach churn dismally the morning of the one-year anniversary of her friend's demise. That meant that Glinda would be attending more parties and balls than she could count tonight.

_Wonderful, just wonderful, _she thought bitterly to herself.

The thought of going to balls and making falsely joyous and cheerful comments about the death of her best friend was so depressing, that she almost rolled right back over into her soft, warm bed to fall back into a contented, deep, dreamless sleep.

She knew she couldn't though. So, she reluctantly swung her legs out of bed and yawned tiredly. Her eyes traveled to her nightstand where her old photograph of Elphaba sat in a heavy golden frame. Glinda picked up the picture in its frame and gently pressed her lips against the cool glass protecting her precious picture and whispered, "Elphie, give me the strength I need to get through today. I miss you more than ever." She let herself stare at the picture for a second more, hoping to soak up some of Elphie's wisdom and courage as she did every morning. A knock at her bedroom door startled her. She hastily laid the picture on her nightstand and called, "Yes?"

"Lady Glinda, I've brought your breakfast up," one of the maids responded.

"Oh…um…enter then!" Glinda called back, quickly pulling on a pale pink robe over her nightgown.

A young maid with long, auburn hair entered with a tray containing a glass juice and a bowl of steaming hot oatmeal. "Here you are Lady Glinda, a good hot breakfast to start your day," the maid said with a slight, polite curtsy.

"How many times do I have to tell you Paiva? You don't need to curtsy. And call me just plain old Glinda." Glinda said in an exasperated voice. She was still quite uncomfortable being called Lady Glinda and being curtsied or bowed to. She was hardly old enough to be addressed like this, especially by people close to her own age. Paiva looked only a year a year or two younger than herself.

"Sorry, miss…I mean, Glinda," Paiva retreated (not before curtsying though) with a small smile on her lips.

Glinda hurriedly ate her breakfast; showered, and pulled on one of her many traveling dresses. She had a meeting today with some important businessmen from Munchkinland. She carefully applied her make-up and was off.

Most of her day was uneventful. Her meeting went well. She even felt ready for the big ball Ozian Celebration Ball tonight.

Well, as ready as she'd ever be, anyways.

That night Glinda asked Paiva and a few other maids to lie out several gowns from her plentiful collection in her room before the ball. They obediently obliged, and that night when Glinda went to choose her gown for the ball her eyes met almost half the gowns in her collection hung up in her massive wooden wardrobe, which made her chuckle under her breath slightly since the gowns were practically bursting forth from the wardrobe. She started to busily rifle through the dresses, pulling out various ones, piling some rejected ones on the bed, trying on a few different ones. After all, even if she wasn't going to enjoy herself at the ball, she still needed to look professional and fashionable, of course.

Finally, she decided on a lovely sky blue gown that made her large, expressive eyespop. She dressed, re-applied her make-up and did up her golden hair and fixed her sparkling tiara upon her blonde curls. She looked at herself in the mirror. Many would exclaim over intense beauty. Her perfect hair, her lovely eyes, her porcelain skin. But tonight, all Glinda could see was sadness. Sadness was sketched into ever part o her face. Her large, sad azure eyes, her dainty mouth that seemed to point permanently downwards, no matter how hard she tried to smile tonight. She missed her Elphie so very, very much.

She arrived at the ball amidst the cheering crowd, smiling her charming smile, waving to the excited people. As she hovered over the people in her bubble she smiled another forced smile and then spoke, "Fellow Ozians, we are here today to celebrate the demise of the Wicked Witch of the West. One year ago today, the wickedest witch in all of Oz, was killed by our Hero Dorothy," People began to scream and clap, Glinda forced another strained grin onto her perfect face and continued, 'We have reason to celebrate, it's a happy day, let's all enjoy ourselves!" She finished with her arms wide open, as to embrace the group of people who were emitting loud, merry screeches and chanting, "Long live Glinda the Good Witch!"

Glinda let her bubble ascend among the people and gracefully made her way to the dance floor. As usual a cluster of men eagerly surrounded her, all hoping to dance with her. Right now, Glinda was considered the most eligible bachelorette in all of Oz. With her status and beauty, many men were eager to take her as their wife.

Glinda danced and talked with many. Most of then men were hopelessly boring, only talking about themselves, their businesses, how rich they were, how much land they owned, their status…on and on, trying to impress Glinda. She nodded politely and smiled through their long-winded talks.

She had just recently been cornered by Lord Donato, who was droning on endlessly about his estate. Glinda was actually glad when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she turned around, relieved to cut off Lord Donato's flow of words. She was face to face with a very handsome, dark haired man with stunningly green eyes.

"I was wondering, Lady Glinda, would you honor me with a dance?" He held out a hand to her, and gave her a charmingly crooked grin.

"Of course," Glinda said taking his hand and allowing herself to be led to the dance floor. She cast a false look of apology in Donato's direction.

The music had turned from a lively, upbeat tune, to a slow, elegant waltz. The man put his hand on her waist and took her other hand in his own larger one and began to lead her around the crowded dance floor in a graceful little waltz.

Glinda wondered if she had met him before? She couldn't quite place his ace to a name though. Was he Sir Havon, perhaps? No, she didn't think that was right…

Her stream of thought was interrupted by the man as he said, "Lady Glinda, may I say that you look lovely tonight."

Was he Lord Denton? "Oh, thank you, kind…" she stopped hoping to be supplied with a name, because she couldn't think of his name to save her life.

But instead of being supplied with a name, then man pulled Glinda closer. A little too close for comfort. She tried to gently push him away, but he quickly put his lips to her ear and whispered, "Miss Glinda, I have a letter for you."

"What?"

"I have this for you," he pulled a thin, cream colored envelop from his breast pocket of his tailored suit jacket, and slowly slipped into Glinda's tiny hand. Then, without another word, he bent down, kissed her hand, gave her a little bow and disappeared into the crowd.

**Author's Note:** Ooh! Cliffhanger! Who wrote the note? What's it about? Who was the man? Will I update sooner next time? (The answer to the latter question is yes.) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't that good, and I promise all my other update will be much better than this! Please review (be gentle though)! Have a great day everyone, another update will be coming soon! Reviewers are my favorite sorts of people.


	3. The Letter

**Author's Note:** I seriously have the best reviewers in the _whole entire_ world! You guys are so amazingly supportive, I can't even expressive how blessed I fell to have a group of people who were willing to bear with me while I tried to decide whether to expand on my story, and then waiting almost three months for me to update. You guys are simply the best. Anyways, this chapter is not too hardcore. It doesn't explain much. It's sort of my little filler chapter to thank you guys for waiting so long (I didn't want Kennedy Leigh Morgan to go into a catatonic schizophrenia. Ha. That made me laugh so hard when I first read it by the way, I had tears in my eyes.) and to prep you for upcoming chapters. Enjoy!

**The ****Letter**

Glinda stared down at the envelope bearing her name in tiny, neat script on the front. She looked up and scanned the crowd intensely, hoping to catch sight of the mysterious man who had delivered the letter. No luck. He was gone.

After quickly saying a fairly quickly farewell to the crowd (which went almost unnoticed, Glinda thanked Lurline for that, since many of the partygoers were absorbed in dancing and laughing drunkenly) she conjured her bubble and made her way back to her palace so she could read the letter without any other prying eyes trying to read over her shoulder.

Once she arrived back home, she hastily dismissed her maids, telling them that she wouldn't need them again until morning, since she was, 'Oh, so tired from the celebration" and "planned on retiring to bed right away."

Instead though, she scurried straight upstairs and shut herself in the confines of her cozy little library. She pushed a pile of books off her desk chair and sat down. She pulled the letter out of her dainty little pink purse. Her hands trembled slightly when she held it up. She wasn't exactly sure why either. This letter felt important somehow. As if her whole future depended on it. She mused that the letter must be special in someway, considering in which the mysterious terms she received it. She mused a second longer, who was it from anyways? Someone so extraordinary, so guarded, it could only be delivered to Glinda in secret? It was a mystery.

Well, until she opened the letter anyways.

She carefully peeled open the flap on the envelope and remove one single, folded sheet of thin, white paper. She carefully unfolded it with shaking hands and saw that there were only four simple sentences, written in black ink, in tiny, neat script.

Her azure eyes carefully scanned over the words:

**Do the people of Oz really have anything to be celebrating tonight?**

**Lives.**

**We know what you try to hide.**

**Keep your eyes peeled.**

That was it. There was nothing else. No signature, no date, nothing.

Glinda dropped the letter onto her desk and stared at it with her delicate mouth hanging open. _Lives?_ She thought, _who lives? Are they referring to the people of Oz? Are they referring to themselves (who ever they may be)? The Wizard? The Wizard's followers? _

So many thoughts whirled in Glinda's mind; it was giving her a headache. Who could this possibly be from? She considered that it could be from the Ozians who still supported the Wizard and wanted him re-instated as the supreme ruler of Oz. It was _very_ possible that this from as group of Wizard's supporters, trying to scare Glinda. But what about the, _we know what you try to hide_, line? Glinda let out a tiny, barely audible gasp. Could someone know about how she had been friends with Elphie? How she had tried to help Elphie?

Elphie.

A delicate strand of hope wove around Glinda. What if this letter was from her? Maybe it was her way of signaling to Glinda she was alive and well.

Maybe Glinda was going to see her best friend again. Just the mere thought of hearing Elphie's throaty voice and seeing her emerald green face, made Glinda's eyes fill with tears of unbridled joy.

But almost as soon as that strand of hope formed, it snapped. Glinda refused to believe that this letter was from Elphie, because there was no way, no way, that Elphie would be so cruel as to leave Glinda thinking she was dead for an entire year. Glinda tried to dismiss the thought of this letter being from Elphie from her mind, but strangely found she couldn't. It was a possibility after all.

Wasn't it?

Glinda resolved right there and then that she had to find the man who had delivered this to her. Maybe he would be able to answer some of the burning questions forming in her mind. Who was this letter from? What did it mean? Tomorrow she would go out and find the mysterious letter deliverer.

She was suddenly aware that she was very exhausted. It had been an eventful day after all. She looked at the clock on the mantle of the fireplace; it was in the early hours of morning. Glinda folded up the letter and stuck it back in the envelope and locked it in the drawer in her writing desk. She didn't want any of the maids to find it while they were cleaning up.

She shuffled down the hall to her bedroom, pulled on a long, white nightgown, and laid herself down among the many soft pillows and blankets of her huge bed.

But she found, sleeping was impossible. She tossed and turned; she had too many things on her mind. She thought again of the puzzling letter. She had all four lines memorized by heart.

_Do the people of Oz really have anything to be celebrating tonight_?

Did that mean that Elphaba's death was…misinterpreted? Or (Glinda dared to hope) fake?

_Lives._

Was her best friend alive? The thought made her heart swell again with the utmost happiness.

_We know what you try to hide._

Was this some sort of blackmail? From someone who knew she was close to Elphaba? Or was it someone playing a cold-hearted joke? The letter could mean anything. It could be from anyone. Glinda turned over as the last line ran through her head.

_Keep your eyes peeled._

That line bothered her the most. Did it mean she should watch for strange happenings around Oz? Strange people? Something out of the ordinary? Glinda turned over again, now lying on her back. She stared at the ceiling. She shivered.

_Keep your eyes peeled._

It almost sounded like…a warning.

**Author's Note:** AHH! Third chapter done! I _promise_…and I mean promise that the next chapter will be very, very interesting. I have some great ideas brewing in my head. But anyways, I figured I'd clue you in on some of the future events in the story.

Ahem:

More of the mysterious dudeman.

Possibly another letter.

An unanticipated reunion.

A scary encounter.

And…romance for Glinda:gasp: Scandalous!

Well, leave some reviews my wonderful readers, and stick with me. An exciting update is coming very soon!


	4. An Unanticipated Reunion

**Author's Note**: You guys are amazing. Period. There is no other word to describe it. Thank you for all the positive feedback! This chapter was originally longer, but I decided, to split the chapter into two. (I'm still revising the other; so don't expect it to be up too soon.) Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I own Wicked and everything associated with it, Elphaba, Glinda, Fiyero, Norbert, Kristin, Idina (Idina, Norbert and Kristin are currently locked in my closet) and so on and so forth. Ha, just kidding. Unfortunately I own nothing.

**An Unanticipated Reunion**

The next morning, Glinda woke from a fitful sleep that had been plagued with fragmented dreams of the mysterious man and terrifying nightmares involving the letter.

She got up and dressed quickly. Usually dressing was a long, thought out process for Glinda, today though; she threw on the first dress that she pulled out of her wardrobe. It was a yellow gown, bought for her by an admirer. She had never worn the dress before because she had always thought it had somehow clashed with her porcelain skin. She couldn't be bothered by it though today, she was going out on a search for the deliverer of the baffling letter.

After a hurried breakfast and a short explanation of where she would be to her maids ("Oh, I'll only be gone for a bit. Some urgent business to attend to in various places…Emerald City, Munchkin Land and whatnot. If anyone stops by tell them I'll be back in a bit.") she conjured up her translucent pink bubble and was off.

She floated above Munchkin Land; the place she had decided would be her first stop in her search for the man. She peered down among the lush green land. She saw tiny figures pointing up at her bubble and waving excitedly, as she descended, she gave a preoccupied smile and wave to the eager faces that greeted her.

Once on the ground she was bombarded with questions and enthusiastic greetings.

"Why, hello Miss Glinda! What brings you to Munchkin Land?"

"Miss Glinda, my business associates and I were just about to get a little snack, would you care to join us?"

Brushing off her skirt and smiling widely at the group of people that surrounded her she hastily replied, "Hello, it's nice to see you all. I really must get going though. I'm quite busy today. Lots of business to attend to."

"Oh, of course Miss Glinda!" the man who had asked her to come eat with him said with an apologetic edge to his voice. Many others nodded and murmured understandably; of course their leader must be extremely busy. She _did_ run all of Oz.

Once the pack of people that had encircled Glinda had dispersed, she surveyed her surroundings. She was right in the middle of Munchkin Land among busy shops and cafes. Glinda started up the cobblestone walkway and realized with a sinking heart that she really had no clue what to do next. No clue at all.

She stopped abruptly and watched as the shoppers strolled around giggling and talking. She felt suddenly tired and admittedly very foolish. What had she expected to do? Go around the shops and cafes asking if anyone had seen a dark-haired man with green eyes? That could be just about any man. She could walk around and hope to run into the mysterious man. But the chances of that were slim to none.

She could feel herself getting very disheartened and cranky. _How could I have been so stupid to think that I could just come and look around and miraculously run into this guy?_ _I should just give up now. That letter was most likely a joke anyways._ She thought bitterly to herself. She got ready to conjure her bubble again and travel home.

Glinda stopped though and realized that this kind of behavior was exactly the kind of behavior that Galinda would have resorted to. Galinda would have seen the chances were slim to none and would have given up. Galinda would have cast away what ever she had been trying to pursue and gone on to something easier and more fun. She wasn't Galinda anymore though. She was Glinda the Good. And Glinda the Good didn't go down without a fight.

So, Glinda turned defiantly on her heel and began to make her way down the sidewalk again. She was going to look for her mysterious man and she _was_ going to find him, damn it!

Two hours later, Glinda sat outside a café sipping a hot cup of coffee cheerlessly. She had gone around to every shop and building possible to no avail. She had asked shopkeepers, businessmen and random passerby if they had seen the man with dark hair and green eyes and had only gotten sympathetic "no's" and a few stingingly sarcastic answers. She had tried staking out at a few shops and cafes, hoping that the man would be going in or out. No luck there either. Glinda was feeling rather hopeless at this point. She sipped more coffee and tried to console herself by reassuring herself that someone in Emerald City would know the whereabouts of the man.

Suddenly came a deafeningly high-pitched squeal from behind Glinda as someone shrieked, "Galinda!"

She whirled around in her seat and watched as two women rushed at her. She recognized them as her two former friends and classmates, ShenShen and Pfannee.

"It's not Galinda, idiot, it's Glinda now! She changed it, remember? Sorry, dear, she gets confused sometimes when she's overexcited. Now, I'm not sure I you remember us, but we went to Shiz…"

Glinda stood and slipped into her wonderfully happy and perky Glinda the Good Witch persona and exclaimed, "No need to introduce yourself, of course I remember you ladies! You," Glinda said nodding to the woman who had been speaking, "are Miss Pfannee and you of course are Miss ShenShen," she nodded to the dramatically pregnant woman next to Pfannee. She put on a forced smile. The truth was that she couldn't stand either of these women; they both were huge gossips and had always tried to pry into her personal life. But that didn't change the fact that they had been her closest friends at Shiz before Elphaba.

"Oh, I'm so delighted you remember us! It's been ages since we've seen each other, hasn't it?" ShenShen gushed beaming.

"Oh, yes, ages! How are you two faring?" Glinda asked trying to be polite.

"Well. I just bought the cutest little outfit or my daughter, Gaia; she's a year and a half now! They grow so fast! And I just the most gorgeous redifyed shoes for myself. You really should see them…" Pfannee said this all very quickly(and in one breath)before turning to ShenShen and saying, "Tell her about what's been happening withyou ShenShen."

"Oh, I got married a year ago, and as you can see my husband and I didn't waste anytime starting family. Seven months pregnant now. It's tiring. Maybe it's double tiring since I am carrying twins! It doesn't stop me from shopping though! Though I do have Calix to assist me. So kind of him. Speaking of Calix where did he get off too? You really must meet him Glinda. I'll call for him. CALIX? Calix, come here I have someone you must meet!" ShenShen bellowed and a man came rushing around the corner, loaded down with shopping bags. Glinda watched him approaching and then inaudibly gasped.

It was the mysterious man.

"Yes, Miss ShenShen? You called?" said the man in a slightly out of breath voice.

ShenShen smiled at him and exclaimed, "Calix, you must meet Miss Glinda! Glinda, this is Lord Calix Sinclair."

"It's very nice to meet you Miss Glinda," Calix said as he inclined his head toward her, since he obviously in no position to shake hands.

"Yes, nice to meet you too," Glinda squeaked. She couldn't believe it. He was the mysterious man. There was no mistaking it. She tried to conceal her surprise and asked, "Ah, Miss ShenShen, is this the husband you speak of?"

ShenShen giggled, "No! My husband is out of town on business. Since I'm so pregnant, he doesn't like me traveling alone, and Lord Calix here, his colleague, kindly offered to accompany me when I shop!" From behind ShenShen, Lord Calix rolled his eyes and Glinda had to fight a laugh.

"Yes, that is very kind," Glinda stated softly. She was desperately trying to think of a way to talk to this man alone. She had so many questions to ask him!

Then inspiration struck! "ShenShen, my dear, you look dead on your feet! How about we all take a cab back to my place and have some tea? Doesn't that sound delightful? We can rest and catch up!" Glinda declared clasping her hands in feigned excitement.

"Why that does sound lovely! You are so kind to offer Miss Glinda!" ShenShen said happily.

"Oh, yes, you always were so kind," proclaimed Pfannee from beside ShenShen.

Glinda fought the urge to roll her eyes. These two always did like to try and suck-up to her.

So, Glinda, Calix, ShenShen and Pfannee all crowded into the back of the cab and traveled to Glinda's palace.

As they al got out of the cab, Pfannee and ShenShen emitted loud "oohs" and "ahhs" over the castle before Glinda led them in.

Once they got into Glinda's grandly decorated parlor and the maid's served them tea and biscuits, Pfannee went on a long-winded reminisce of their days at Shiz. Glinda tried to listen, but she found her mind drifting. She watched Lord Calix sipping tea and nodding at something Pfannee had said. She wondered f she could get him alone somewhere, so she could question him about the letter. So far though, neither of the girls had stopped talking and Calix had given no sign that he had recognized her at all.

"Did you that rumor going around about the Wicked Witch of the West?" ShenShen suddenly asked, bringing Glinda out of her trance with a jolt.

"Really?" Glinda asked, trying to sound casual, but knew that her voice had quavered slightly as she asked.

If anyone had noticed the way Glinda's voice had shook, they didn't let on, and ShenShen continued. "They say that she is alive and hiding out somewhere."

"Hmm…interesting. Didn't we use to know her?" Pfannee asked taking a nibble of her biscuit.

"I believe we did. Glinda, you were friendly with her for awhile weren't you? She was rather dry though, and quite plain of face. Unless you count being green!" ShenShen let out a rather high-pitched chuckle after she said "green".

Glinda pursed her lips; she couldn't stand the way ShenShen made fun of Elphaba. She wanted to yell at ShenShen or even slap her, but she knew that both were very unlady-like and out of the question (she couldn't attack a pregnant woman after all, it just didn't seem moral). So instead Glinda went about abusing ShenShen silently in her head.

_Why should I care what she says anyways? She is just an empty-headed ditz. She is petty, materialistic and a gossip. She has no clue what she is saying; she didn't know Elphie at all…_

_And that hat she is wearing clashes **terribly** with her dress._

After a few more minutes of ShenShen and Pfannee's rambling, Glinda excused herself from the parlor and went towards the bathroom. She had to escape from their nonsense. Plus, at this rate she would _never_ get to talk to Calix, her mysterious letter deliverer

But then she was struck with another idea and went quickly to her library grabbed a pen and some paper and quickly scratched out a note to Calix that read quite simply:

**I need to talk to you. Alone.**

**Please join me for dinner tonight around six?**

**Please, it is very important.**

She folded the paper and stuck it in the pocket of her dress and made her way back to the parlor where Pfannee was going on about something she had bought as a birthday gift for her daughter. Calix was absentmindedly cracking his knuckles while ShenShen listened attentively. When Glinda entered, Calix jumped up and said to ShenShen, "Well, ShenShen, I think we've quite over stayed our welcome, we should really get going!" Glinda threw him a grateful look, and he smiled his crooked smile.

"I should go too," Pfannee said standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Glinda!" exclaimed ShenShen, as Calix helped her out of her chair.

"It really was, we must do it again!" gushed Pfannee.

"Oh, yes, it was fun, nice to see you girls again. And nice to meet you Sir Calix," Glinda said putting on a tired smile.

"It was nice to meet you too Miss Glinda," Calix said, bowing his head and kissing her hand before Glinda led them out of the parlor and to the front door.

While ShenShen and Pfannee hailed a cab an Calix collected all the shopping bags, Glinda discreetly tapped him on the shoulder and wordlessly handed him the folded note. He took it from her with a question in his eyes, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, ShenShen called to him to tell him the cab had arrived. Calix finally got a hold on all the bags and nodded to Glinda once more before disappearing through the front door.

Glinda shut it behind him and watched out the window as the cab pulled swiftly away. She leaned her head on the cool glass and hoped that Sir Calix would consent to come to dinner tonight. She had so many things to ask him.

She closed her eyes prayed to Lurline that he would come.

**Author's Note:** Yay! Fourth chapter! I'm so excited, I have some of the fifth already done! In the coming chapter: We find out if our mysterious dudeman, (now named) Calix, will come to dinner. If he does, what does he have to say about the letter? This and much more to come in chapter five!

And yes, Bombalurinasara, I also love the word "dudeman". Hahahaha.


	5. Dinner With a Stranger

**Author's Note:** Thanks to _all_ my reviewers! You guys give me the inspiration to continue this story! **Kennedy Leigh Morgan**, **I-HATE-CAPS-LOCK** and **Bombalurinasara**, thanks for being there since the beginning you guys are AMAZING! Here's chapter five, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show Wicked, the songs, characters or the book…but I do own Kristin and Norbert. So there. Hahaha.

**Dinner With a Stranger**

Glinda paced nervously around her bedroom, watching the clock on the wall nervously, it was a quarter to six. She had forewarned the maids that someone might show up for dinner unannounced.

She stopped pacing for a split second to contemplate her reflection in her vanity mirror. Her hair was loose on her shoulders, curls caressing her shoulders, glowing a wonderful golden in the light. She had chosen a long pale blue dress that hugged her curves nicely and complimented her large azure eyes. From afar she was a stunning sight, but up close the worry and anxiety stood out in her delicate features. Her creased brow, her pursed lips and the deeply anxious look in her eyes were all telltale signs of her uneasiness. Glinda began to pace again, hands clasped behind her back as her many thoughts reeled around in her brain.

_What if he refuses to answer my questions? _

_What if he isn't my mysterious man? What if I was mistaken?_

No. This was definitely the man who had delivered her letter. There was no mistaken that charmingly crooked smile, or those piercing green eyes.

_What if doesn't show up?_

The thought of him not coming made her stomach clench with more apprehension and a strange sadness. If he didn't show, that meant that she would never know where or who the letter came from. She would lose her (supposed) last connection to Elphie.

The thought of losing what might be her only chance of communicating with her Elphaba was so unbearable it actually made her heartache. This letter had meant so much to Glinda; it let her cling to the tiny thread of hope that her best friend may be alive and safe somewhere.

She stopped and looked at the clock once again. It was six o'clock on the dot. She took in a long deep breath and let it out slowly. She did it once more before permitting herself to go down the stairs to the dining room.

She sat down at the long oak table and folded her shaking hands in her lap. She watched the clock above the fireplace mantle. The only sound in the room was the quiet tick-tock of the clock.

Tick-tock.

_I wrote six o'clock in the letter, right? Or did I mistakenly write seven o'clock? _

Tick-tock.

A maid hurried through the heavy wooden doors from the kitchen arms laden with two wine glasses and two covered plates. Glinda cleared her throat and asked quietly, "Masha, has anyone come to the door?"

The maid put the plates and wine glasses down and answered, "No, ma'am."

"Any letters or messages for me perhaps?"

"No, Miss Glinda," Masha said softly with a pitying look in her eyes.

"Oh. Fine then. Thank-you." Glinda waved a dismissive hand at the maid and stole another glance at the clock. Five minutes past six.

She tapped her manicured fingers impatiently on the wooden tabletop. Surely he was on his way right now. He would be here in a few minutes.

Tick-tock.

_He'll be here soon._ Glinda reassured herself once more. She couldn't bear to watch the clock. It made her too nervous, to jumpy. She turned her back to the clock.

A few minutes later though, she twisted around eagerly in her seat. Thirteen minutes past six.

Tick-tock.

_Damn!_ She felt her throat tighten. She was starting to doubt he was coming. Tears spurted in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and began to stand up. He wasn't going to come. Was she trying to kid herself? She might as well go upstairs and change into something a little less formal, hell, she might as well go lie in bed in misery, eating her dinner up there. She roughly grabbed one of the covered plates and was about to dash up to her bedroom to cry and eat in peace, when the doorbell rang.

She quickly set the plate back on the table in front of her and took her place, just as Masha led Sir Calix into the dining room.

Glinda stood and beamed at him, "Sir Calix, I'm so glad you could make it for dinner!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry I was late, there was some traffic," Calix said worriedly, as he handed her a bottle of fine Gillikin wine. He was dressed nicely in a pair of dress slacks and a nice linen shirt with an emerald green tie. He gave her a smile as she accepted the bottle of wine.

"No need to worry! Dinner was just served, let me pour us some of this lovely wine that you so kindly brought!" she replied as she struggled to uncork the wine. Calix then, gently took the bottle from her hands and easily uncorked it and poured a generous amount of the thick maroon liquid into both of the glasses.

She pushed one of the covered plates towards him and pulled the cover off her own.

For a few minutes they both ate silently, and then Calix asked, "Miss Glinda, what do I owe the pleasure of dining with you to?"

Glinda swallowed the bite of chicken she had in her mouth and cast him a glance that plainly said, "We can't talk about it here" and nodded her head towards the door to the kitchen where they could hear some maids giggling in high-pitched voices.

He nodded and resumed cutting up his chicken.

Silence fell once again. It was quite uncomfortable so Glinda asked the first question that popped into her head, "May I ask _why_ you agreed to assist Miss ShenShen? It seems like a…umm…demanding job." Immediately after she asked the question, she felt like a complete and utter idiot. Not only was it a stupid question, but also Glinda was afraid that she had put Calix under the impression that she was catty…or even mean. She felt her cheeks flare up.

Calix, though, just laughed as he saw Glinda's red face. "I'm paid a rather handsome sum by Miss ShenShen's husband to do it. I owed him a favor anyways. It's really not as bad as you think." Glinda gave him a speculating look and Calix chuckled, rolled his eyes and said, "Ok. So it _is_ as bad as it seems." Glinda gave a little giggle and whispered, as if she was fearful ShenShen would somehow hear her, "I thought so." Calix gave her that crooked green and Glinda felt a strange, but pleasant swooping feeling in her stomach.

They finished their meal and as the maids cleared away their plates, Glinda led Calix to the parlor, so she could talk to him in private.

As Glinda settled herself in the overstuffed chair across from Calix, he said abruptly, "I think I know what this is about Miss Glinda."

"Oh, really?" Glinda asked.

"It's about the letter isn't it?"

Glinda's heart leapt gleefully, he did know what this was about! "Yes, and I wanted to ask-"

Calix leaned forward in his chair and peered at Glinda with mournful eyes and said softly, stopping her in mid-sentence, "Miss Glinda, I'm so sorry. I don't know anything about that letter or its contents. All I know is I was asked to deliver it to you."

All words failed Glinda. Her mouth felt dry, and when she tried to speak, all that came out was a feeble squeak.

Calix wasn't as mysterious as he seemed. He knew nothing about the letter. He couldn't answer any of these questions that she was so thirsty to know the answers to.

So this was it.

She would never know if the letter was from Elphaba.

She felt hot tears filling her eyes. She couldn't let them fall. She _refused_ to let them fall in front of this man. He was practically a stranger. Glinda couldn't let him see her falling apart. She couldn't let him see her weakness. She turned from him to hide the tears pricking her eyes and blurring her vision and said to the wall, "Oh."

"I'm sorry," he repeated casting his eyes downward. From the tremor in her voice, he could tell that she was crying.

Glinda turned to him, tears still in her eyes. He looked up at her and met her gaze. As soon as she stared him in those piercingly green eyes, so filled with remorse, she couldn't stop the tears from falling freely. She felt a few sobs escape from her, racking her body. She covered her face with her tiny hands. She thought she had come so far in this mystery. She thought she was finally going to receive some answers, but no.

She had hit a dead end.

And not only that, she was bawling her eyes out in front of an almost complete stranger.

Calix slid off his chair and kneeled next to Glinda, and hesitantly put a hand on her back and murmured, "I'm so sorry," once again, he didn't know what else to say.

Finally Glinda's sobs subsided and she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. She sniffled and looked up at Calix, who was till kneeling dutifully, beside her chair. "I'm sorry, you had to witness that. I didn't mean to break down," she mumbled embarrassed, this poor man must think she was insane.

"No need to apologize Miss Glinda," Calix said, pulling a handkerchief from his coat pocket and graciously offering it to Glinda, who accepted it and wiped her eyes again and blew her noise noisily. She tried to hand it back, but he backed away and said, "No, no, that's yours to keep."

Despite herself, Glinda let out a high tinkling laugh. Calix laughed too.

He then cautiously began, "Miss Glinda, I may no nothing of the contents of the letter, but it seems it was very important to you," Glinda nodded, so Calix continued, "I could tell you about how I received it, if that would be any help to you."

Glinda took a deep breath and said, "That would be wonderful. That would be of help to me."

Calix took his place once again in his chair across from Glinda, settled in and inhaled deeply before starting his story.

"It was the afternoon of the big Ozian Celebration ball to rejoice over the death of the Wicked Witch. I was in the Emerald City, on my lunch break eating outside at a café. It was pretty deserted (I had taken my break early, I really wasn't keen on eating with my colleagues that day. Lots of stress in the office.) So as I was saying, I was sitting there eating and reading the paper. I got up to throw my trash from lunch away, the nearest trashcan was by the alleyway between the café and another shop. I went over to it and was in the process of dumping my trash when someone came from alleyway up behind me," he gave a nervous chuckle, "it gave me quite a fright, I jumped about a mile into the air. So, I turn around a see a person dressed all in black, they pulled me aside and asked me if I was attending the big ball that night. I told them yes, and they took a letter out of their cloak and asked if I would give it to you. They told me it was urgent. They even insisted on paying me a few coins to ensure it would get to you. I told them I would make sure the letter made its way to you." He paused then for a moment and then said, "I turned away only for a moment to put the coins in my jacket and then turned back to inquire about the letter and they were…gone." He shook he head perplexedly, "It was strange. They had completely disappeared. It was like they almost took flight. Flew away as quietly and gracefully as a dove."

Glinda sat quietly through out Calix's story, processing everything he said. She smiled softly at the end of his story, thinking of flying made her think of Elphie. She had no clue who would want so badly to get this letter delivered to her. "What did this figure look like? Was it a man or a woman?" Glinda asked Calix.

"I couldn't truly tell. They were a slightly bulky figure. But I don't know if that was from all the clothes they wore or if it was just because they were…bulky. I reckon the person was a man though. They had a slightly lower voice, though it was kind of hard to decipher, the person talked very, very softly."

"Oh. Thank-you for kindly telling me all of this. It may seem like a waste of time. But…" Glinda trailed off.

Calix cleared his throat, "If you don't mind me asking Miss Glinda, what exactly was the letter about?"

Glinda looked at him carefully. She wasn't exactly sure how to answer. Could she trust this man? He _had_ been kind enough to come here tonight and tell her about how he received the letter and had tried to answer all her questions to the best of his ability. Still though…he could be a spy for the Wizard or something. She decided on giving him a hazy answer, the truth, but not in its full detail, "The letter wasn't signed, but I have reasons to believe it was from a classmate of mine from college days. Someone I lost touch with and haven't seen for a long time. I really would like t get in touch with them again." Calix nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

They sat there for a moment silent when Calix asked abruptly, "Miss Glinda, I was wondering…well…if you'd like, I could take you to the place where I received the letter. If it would be of any help to you," he played with his tie in a slightly nervous way.

Glinda smiled as her stomach swooped once again and said softly, "I'd like that…um…I mean that would be of great help to me. It might give me a few clues…"

"How's tomorrow for you? I could pick you up say around noon?" Calix asked.

"That sounds perfect," Glinda said without delay. She hadn't even stopped to think if she had other plans.

If she did have other plans, they could moved couldn't they? To another day perhaps?

"Look at the time, I'm much overstayed my welcome!" Calix exclaimed looking at the clock, which almost read a quarter to nine.

"That's fine! It's been a pleasure having you, you have given me some answers…finally," Glinda said giving him a grin.

"Well, I must get going, I'll see you tomorrow though?" Calix asked pulling on his jacket giving Glinda tentative smile.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow," Glinda told him, leading him out of the parlor and to the front hall.

"It was such a pleasure to dine with you tonight, Miss Glinda. It really was," Calix told her.

"It was a pleasure to dine with you also," Glinda said as the stood in front of the door, "and please just call me Glinda."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow…Glinda," Calix said with a ghost of smile on his lips. He bent down and kissed her hand gently, smiled at her and breezed out the front door and vanished into the darkness.

Glinda watched him out the window in the dim light from the streetlights as he hailed a cab. She smiled. Tomorrow she was going out for lunch with Calix. She might figure out more of her mystery.

Maybe she hadn't hit a dead end after all.

**Author's Note:** Fifth chapter done! In chapter six: How will Glinda's little outing go with Calix? Will she find out anything more about her letter? Another letter may possibly show up. :Gasp: And, why does Glinda always get that swooping feeling in her stomach around Calix :Grins: Hang in with me, my wonderful reviewers! Leave some reviews! Until next time!


	6. A Noise in the Night

**Author's Note: **Ah! Sixth chapter! I can hardly believe it. Sorry about the last chapter, it certainly wasn't stellar; I hope I haven't lost any of you guys! Trust me, the story will get more interesting. Thanks to my reviewers, you guys don't understand how much I appreciate your feedback. It makes me extremely happy! On to chapter six!

**Disclaimer:** Ok, I admit it. I own nothing. Oh, except Paiva, the impish maid. I own her.

**A Noise in the Night**

The next morning Glinda stood eagerly in the front hall at a quarter till noon, peering anxiously out the window every few minutes to see if Calix had arrived. She was dressed in a simple, knee-length jade green dress that had been hidden in the back of her wardrobe with a matching sun hat. She was dressed so simply, that, unless you came right up to her, you would never know she was Glinda the Good. No tiara or trademark poufy dress for her today, she wanted to be able to enjoy this outing without being mobbed by loyal subjects. In all truth, she was excited about today. It had been a long time since she had gone out just to have fun.

_No, I'm not just going out to have fun. Calix has kindly offered to take me to the place where he received the letter, so I can investigate and see if I can solve this puzzling mystery._

But even with this in mind, she still was elated at the thought of going to the Emerald City so she could just _be_ there. Not there to worry about business or any sort of meetings. Just going to the Emerald City to amble around, only worrying about the present, what was happening right then, with a friend.

A friend.

It was funny; she hadn't known Calix all that long, and still she considered him her friend. In the past year she hadn't many people around her that she considered an actual friend. Colleagues, and peers perhaps, but not a companion. Not since Elphie. After Elphie, being friendly with other people had been quite trivial. No one could seem to compare to Elphaba.

Then came a sharp rapping at the door. Glinda started, roughly pulled out of her pensive state. She went to the window and gazed out, and saw Calix standing there on the porch, waiting to be greeted.

Glinda stood readily at the door and straightened her skirt, before flinging it open to let Calix enter. As he stepped over the threshold, he grinned at her and said cheerily, "Good to see you again Glinda, you look lovely as always."

"Thank-you. Good to see you again too!" she exclaimed just a cheerfully back.

"Are you read to go then?" Calix asked surveying her.

"Of course. Are we taking a cab?" Glinda asked as they stepped out the door, while a few maids, rushed to shut it behind them. (Glinda strongly suspected that after the was closed, she and Calix were being watched through the front window and peephole by a group of curious maids. Glinda couldn't really blame them though, after all, it wasn't everyday a man, and a handsome man at that, showed up to take Glinda out.)

"Yes, we'll take a cab. It's the most efficient way to get to Emerald City," Calix said as he slipped his arm through Glinda's and carefully led her down the stairs and then out to the front of the palace (he didn't let go of her arm the whole time, she noted) so they could hail a cab.

The ride to Emerald City was full of chatter between the two. It was nice to be able to talk about things that didn't have anything to do with politics. No business, just light-hearted prattle between friends. They talked about family, books and hobbies. They argued about food. (Calix was partial to dark chocolate, while Glinda preferred milk chocolate.)

When they arrived Glinda enthusiastically got out of the cab. She was so excited to be here! Calix got out and stood beside her, while her eyes drank in all the sights and sounds of the city she never had time to notice before when she was here on business. She watched as mothers dragged their children around, while couples walked hand in hand. She saw tourists taking pictures and wandering around wide-eyed. Glinda watched as two young girls walked past, one with long dark hair down the middle of her back, the other with wheat-colored hair that sat on her shoulders. The two walked arm in arm, laughing and pointing out things to each other, exclaiming over the abandoned emerald green palace that had once been the home of the Wizard.

Glinda's throat constricted painfully as she watched these two. They reminded her of Elphaba and herself on their first trip to Emerald City, two young girls, impressionable, in awe of this spectacular place and full of hopes and dreams.

She missed Elphie more than ever at that moment. She turned her back to the girls, she simply couldn't look at them anymore, she was afraid she would burst into tears if she did.

Glinda turned then towards Calix and asked, "Where to now?"

"Well, how about we go to the café where I met our mysterious figure? We could have a nice lunch and then search around a little and hope we find something. How does that sound?" Calix asked smiling at Glinda.

"That sounds perfect," she told him happily.

They walked down the brick road listening and watching the other shoppers and tourists shouting and talking, laughing and beaming. The sunshine had put everyone in a generally good mood.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Glinda asked, tilting her face up towards the sun, closing her eyes and feeling the warmth on her skin.

"It's a perfect day," Calix answered, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he watched Glinda basking in the warm sunlight.

They continued down the road and made their way to a small, cozy café, called Aleda's Place. Calix started to on inside, but Glinda tugged him backwards and gasped, "Calix! We were just talking about what a gorgeous day it is outside, and you want to eat _inside_?"

He chuckled and let Glinda lead him to one of the small, round tables with an oversized, blue umbrella over it outside the café. They sat down, ordered coffee and small lunches.

_This nice_, Glinda decided as she and Calix ate and chatted. Here, she was, Glinda the Good Witch, leader of Oz, sitting outside at a café, sipping coffee, taking dainty bites of salad and listening to Calix talk without being trapped by a group of excited people.

_It's my small miracle for the day_, Glinda thought, amusedly.

After finishing up lunch, Calix steered Glinda toward the alleyway where he had received the letter.

It was, indeed, what he had said it was. An alleyway. Other than cans of garbage, dirt and a few pieces of paper littering the ground (Glinda and Calix had picked up each one examining it for any sort of writing) there was nothing in the alleyway.

They left the alleyway and began to wander around some more. Glinda felt very glum now. She had been so sure they were going to find something. "Have I lost you forever? Nothing remains of you but my memories of you, Elphie? She whispered to herself.

"What was that?" Calix, who was a few paces ahead of her, asked, spinning around to face her.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

He slowed down and waited for her to catch up. "I'm sorry we didn't find anything," he told her with a sympathetic gaze, "I guess you must eel you wasted this whole afternoon with me for nothing."

"No! Of course not, I'm having a nice time. Yes, I'm disappointed I didn't find anything, but I'm having a good time with you," she exclaimed, feeling her face flush a bit.

"I'm glad," he smiled and then put a hesitant arm around her shoulders, which made Glinda mentally shiver with delight and, admittedly, fear. She hadn't had any sort of romantic relationship with anyone since…well, since Fiyero.

They window shopped for a while and then decided it was time to head back, Glinda was exhausted.

As the cab pulled up in front of the golden gates of Glinda's palace, Calix said softly, "I'll walk you to the door, Glinda. Then I must get going."

They walked up to the front door in silence. When they were finally in front of the pair of ornate gold and silver doors that led into the front hall, Glinda wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want this afternoon to end.

"I had a really nice time," she said, smiling at him gently.

"So did I, " he told her, looking directly into her blue eyes.

They stood there, captured in the moment, lost in each other's eyes, until Calix put his hands on Glinda's waist, leaned down and tenderly kissed Glinda's, full, pink lips. Their lips only touched for the briefest, sweetest moment before they broke apart.

Neither was quite sure what to say next, so Glinda said quietly, "Good-bye. Maybe we can go out another time?"

Calix nodded and muttered a quick farewell before slowly going back down the steps and out the gate, he looked back a Glinda, who stood glued to the spot on the porch and gave her a smile and wave before flagging down a cab.

Glinda smiled dreamily back and waved until he got into the cab. Even after he pulled away, she stood there, smiling.

As if on cue, the door swung open startling Glinda. Paiva came out on the porch to stand next to Glinda. "Did you have a nice time?" she asked Glinda, with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I had a very nice time," Glinda told her with a happy sigh, and then she caught Paiva grinning at her impishly. "You were watching me and Calix the whole time we were out here, weren't you?"

"Not _watching_ you, miss. I only _happened_ to catch a glimpse of you while I was dusting of the lamp by the front window," Paiva told Glinda, looking at her innocently with her hazel eyes.

Glinda didn't even reprimand Paiva for spying; she was too giddy from her trip.

"Oh, and by the way Miss Glinda, this came for you today," Paiva produced an envelope from behind her back. "It was odd, it was just left out here on the doorstep," Paiva shrugged, unfazed by this and handed the envelope to Glinda.

Glinda accepted it and saw that on the front, "Miss Glinda" was spelled out in neat black script.

The same neat black script the letter she had received before was composed of!

She stood staring at the letter for a moment, and then hurried inside and up the stairs to her library.

Glinda sat down on the soft, red couch with the letter. She looked at it warily. The curious part of her wanted to tear it open as fast as she could, the other part, the cowardly part, wanted to put it in her desk drawer and leave it there. Forever.

Curiosity won her over, and she slowly peeled back the flap of the envelope and pulled a single, folded piece of paper from inside. Her heart beat raucously I her chest as she unfolded it. Was she about to solve the mystery? Was she about to find out who these letters were from?

Once she unfolded it and smoothed it with her hands she read it. Only one word was printed on it:

**Tonight.**

_Tonight? Tonight what!_ Glinda screamed I her mind.

She looked over the paper again, nothing else was written. Not a single drop of ink other than that one word.

Her brain raced, part of her wanted to tear the letter to pieces, it made her so frustrated! But the other part of her was afraid. Afraid of all the things "Tonight" could mean.

_What if there are people coming to hurt me tonight? What if it's the Wizard's followers? Maybe they are getting stronger, more ambitious?_

_What if they are coming to **kill** me?_

This last thought scared her so much; she actually let out a shrill squeak.

She paced back and forth across the burgundy carpeting, contemplating, it seemed she had been doing a lot of that lately. She was so nervous now; she could break down into childish sobs. But she wouldn't. She couldn't.

She composed herself and tried to convince herself that this letter meant nothing. After all, what had come of the first one? Nothing.

This whole thing was a joke. It had to be.

That night, Glinda went about her business as usual. She smiled, laughed and acted as if nothing was the matter.

_I'm not acting as nothing is the matter. I know there's nothing the matter. Nothing at all. Nothing has happened yet tonight. I'll be fine,_ Glinda tried to reassure herself in her mind.

That night though, getting ready for bed was a tedious task. She ordered the maids to lock all the doors and shut all the windows tightly.

So, that way even if anything were to happen, (_which it wouldn't, because the letter was a joke_, Glinda told herself for the hundredth time that night) no one could get into the palace and hurt her, or any of the maids.

Glinda went to her room and tried to prolong turning off the lights and laying down for as long as she possibly could. She rearranged her wardrobe by color. She changed her bed sheets from pink to blue. Finally though, she was so drained, she had to turn in.

She turned off the light (she wished wistfully for her old night light that she used to have by her bed when she was just a child, when she had been afraid that a monster would come get her in the night) and lied down in her large, soft bed.

She rolled over, yawned an closed her eyes, she started to drift off to dreamland and then she thought she heard a noise from the corner of the room.

Glinda sat bolt upright in bed and peered around the room, frightened. Nothing.

She lay back down on her back and stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes again.

_Creak._

There it was again! Glinda rolled out of bed and squeaked; "I know you're I here! I'll go get my…my…maid!" She scanned the room…nothing. She decided she was paranoid.

She turned and looked out her window, the sky was clear and she could see the moon, it glowing a silvery blue, was full tonight and it was absolutely breathtaking to look at. She relaxed a bit. "It's a beautiful night," she said to no one in particular.

"It is, isn't it?" said a low voice from behind her.

Glinda didn't even have a chance to react or scream before someone grabbed her and put a large hand over her mouth roughly.

**Author's Note:** Cliffhanger! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I sure enjoyed writing it. Leave a review, even if it is just to tell me my profile is weird…hahaha. But seriously, I like reviews and love hearing your feedback! Chapter seven will be up soon!


	7. You Were Never Alone

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys, I couldn't get this up as soon as I anticipated. I had a series of events happen to me that prevented me from typing this up, (i.e. falling down the stairs and breaking my toe, my cat, who is strictly indoors, getting out and hiding under our porch, helping baby-sit for a group of twelve kids with some friends) I'm truly sorry. Anyways…thank to my reviewers for the great reviews! (And, The Phantom's Muse, I also agree, milk chocolate is so much better than dark! Haha. I've probably just started a chocolate war with my reviewers who think dark chocolate is better…hehehe.) On to chapter seven!

**You Were Never Alone**

Glinda violently twisted around, trying to break the grip of her captor, but the person who held her was strong and held her fast against them. She tried to kick, hit and even bite the person, but all attempts were failed.

"Whoa!" the person exclaimed softly, their breath tickling her ear, when she tried to bite them, "take it easy sweetheart! I'll let you go, but you have to _promise_ not to scream. I won't hurt you. Unless you scream. Do you promise not to yell or make a ruckus?"

Glinda nodded as well as she could and felt herself released from the death grip the person had on her. She stumbled forward and blinked rapidly as someone turned on the lights.

She spun around to face her attacker and gasped.

It was Fiyero.

Glinda felt her heart beating energetically in her chest and her knees went weak beneath her. This couldn't be. Fiyero was dead. Yet there he was standing in front of her smiling tiredly, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Glinda," he said tentatively, slowly, like he was talking to a particularly dense seven-year old, "are you okay?" He looked concerned.

"No," Glinda's voice shook, "no, I don't think I'm okay. I'm hallucinating and seeing a dead person. Or I'm dead. And heaven looks a lot like my bedroom."

Fiyero chuckled and cautiously came toward Glinda and put a large hand on her shoulder. It felt warm. Real. "You're not hallucinating Glinda. I'm not dead. Neither are you. I'm _alive _Glinda."

Glinda let out a feeble laugh, she could hardly believe it, but allowed him to enfold her in his arms. Then, from behind Fiyero she heard a voice.

"Glinda."

The voice was soft and throaty and said Glinda's name with such tenderness, it made Glinda's own throat ache and eyes burn with tears. She peered over Fiyero's shoulder and saw someone she'd thought she'd never see again in this lifetime.

Elphaba.

Glinda stepped out of Fiyero's hug and put a hand to her mouth. She was having trouble catching her breath. First Fiyero was here and now Elphaba. She felt tears gathering in her eyes, blurring her vision. She stood there for a long moment, just staring at Elphaba, who was beaming at Glinda. Elphaba strode over to Glinda and embraced her, but Glinda went uncharacteristically stiff in her arms and refused to hug back. She pushed Elphaba away from her roughly.

Elphaba's eyes filled with confusion and hurt as Glinda turned her back to her and said stonily, "I thought you were dead for an entire year. A whole damn year." Glinda felt the tears that had been threatening to escape flow down her cheeks.

"Glinda, you have to understand-"

"No-_you_ have to understand! I heard you _dying_ that night, Elphie! Your screams haunted me for months afterward. Months," Glinda rasped, tears running down her cheeks faster, heavier now. "I wasn't the same after that. I was distraught-my best friend-dead!" Glinda was flat out bawling now, she could hardly talk anymore; she sunk to her knees on the soft plush carpet, shoulders shaking violently from the sobs.

"Glinda-," Elphaba reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Glinda shoved the pearly green hand away and cried, "No! You couldn't even send me one note? One? It didn't have to be a long detailed one, all it had to say is, 'I'm fine.' Was that too damn hard? Am I not worth it? For an entire year you let me think you were dead. For an entire year you left me alone!"

At this point, Glinda stopped using words completely and just cried, tears streaming down her face, sobs rising and falling while Elphaba and Fiyero stood helplessly watching her.

Finally still crying, Glinda picked herself up off the floor and stretched out one arm, her palm to the ceiling and left it there. After a moment, Elphaba came over and took the tiny, manicured hand in her own larger green one and squeezed it tightly.

Glinda collapsed into Elphaba's chest, flinging her arms around her neck. Elphaba slid her arms around Glinda's slender waist and held her tightly.

"Glinda," she whispered in Glinda's ear, "you must understand, Fiyero and I _couldn't_ contact you with out the risk of putting you or ourselves in danger. I would never, ever want to put you in any danger. Ever. Trust me though, I wanted to contact you so bad, but I knew I would be putting you in immense danger of someone finding out we had been friends. It would have been selfish of me to send you a note or contact you. I didn't contact you because I wanted to keep you safe," she spoke to Glinda in a soothing, low voice.

"I know…I just…I didn't mean to…" Glinda sobbed.

"I know," Elphaba told her, squeezing her tighter an stroking her blonde curls, "I know."

They stood there holding each other for a long time. Finally, Glinda's tears subsided and she raised her head from Elphaba's shoulder where she had laid it. The two women released each other and Glinda took hold of Elphie's shoulders and surveyed her from arms length. She looked exactly the same way Glinda had remembered her. Tall, slender, long raven hair, wearing black (what else?) and of course, green. Maybe she was a little thinner? But other than that, Elphie looked completely and utterly the same, and for that, Glinda was thankful.

"Elphie," she said with a watery smile.

"Glinda," Elphaba answered, smiling softly back, looking unusually teary.

Glinda let go of Elphaba and turned to Fiyero.

"Good to see you again Glinda?" the declarative sentence came out as a hesitant question; as if Fiyero was afraid Glinda was going to start weeping all over again.

Glinda smiled as he ran his fingers through his tousled hair nervously. "Good to see you again too!" she finally exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, Fiyero looked relieved.

She let go of him and stepped back and surveyed them both. More or less the same.

"So it _was_ you sending me those letters," Glinda finally declared.

"It was," Elphaba confirmed, "I'm taking it that you received them both?"

"Yes, both. I'm so glad it was you sending them. For awhile I thought it was some crazy Wizard supporter who wanted to come after me and murder me in my sleep," she informed them, seriously.

Fiyero let out a chuckle and Elphaba rolled her eyes. "That mysterious, eh?" asked Fiyero, still laughing.

Glinda narrowed her eyes and glared at him, "Yes! The one you left this afternoon on my doorstep said, 'Tonight' and that was it. How the hell was I supposed to know what that meant?" she asked irritably, crossing her arms over her chest.

Elphaba turned toward a still chortling Fiyero and exclaimed, "Tonight? That's what you wrote? I don't blame her now for being frightened. That's all you wrote? It could have been a little more reassuring than that, don't you think?"

Fiyero held his hands up I defense, "You said to write something simple. Something thatif it was read by an outsider no one would figure out what it meant. What would _you_ have wrote?" his tone was defensive, but he was grinning.

Elphaba just shook her head and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "Idiot," under her breath.

"Okay, okay! Enough of the letters!" Glinda exclaimed before an argument started (_an argument that Elphie would have surely won,_ she thought to herself). "What I would really like to know is where you have been the past year," she couldn't keep the edge of bitterness out of her voice, she hadn't quite forgiven them totally for letting her believe them dead or a year.

Elphaba sank onto Glinda's bed tiredly, "It's a long story," she sighed.

"I have awhile," Glinda told her perching herself on the edge of the bed next to Elphaba.

Elphaba let out a little hum of impatience, "Obviously I didn't melt. I escaped through a trapdoor. When everything was clear, Fiyero came and-"

"Wait! Stop right there! I thought Fiyero had been dragged of by the Gale Force and killed," she said guilt stirring in the pit of her stomach, she felt largely responsible for this.

"Well, I was dragged of by the Gale Force, and beaten, I was left in a field, hurt terribly. But thanks to some quick thinking and amazing spellwork on Fae's part, I was turned into a scarecrow," Fiyero filled Glinda in quickly.

Glinda stared at him openmouthed and then pointed an accusatory finger at him, "You!" Glinda shrieked, "You were the scarecrow and you never-urgh! I'll-" Glinda lurched at Fiyero reaching out to give him a good hard smack upside the head, but Elphaba firmly caught hold ofGlinda's wrist and pulled her back down onto the bed.

A sudden knock on the door startled them all into silence. Glinda cleared her throat and called sweetly, "Yes?"

"I thought I heard you cry out Miss Glinda, are you well?" asked a timid, sleepy voice from the other side of the door.

"Quite well…I just…rolled out of bed and it gave me a start," Glinda called back.

"Fine then, call if you need anything."

Everyone stayed quite still until they hard the sound of the maid's retreating footsteps echoing eerily down the hallway.

"To make a long story short, Fiyero and I left Oz, traveled to the Vinkus where we have been staying with his family. Oh, and I found a very complicated spell to reverse Fiyero's scarecrow transformation," Elphaba informed Glinda quickly.

"Thank Oz for that!" Fiyero exclaimed

Glinda nodded, the explanation would do for now. She would get more information out of Elphaba later.

A faint mewling noise from the other side of the room made Glinda jump.

"What…was…that?" Glinda asked slowly.

"Oh! That's…Fiyero could you-," Elphaba exclaimed, seemingly a little flustered.

"I've got it," Fiyero told them, hurrying to pick up the bundle of blankets that Glinda hadn't noticed before lying on the pink loveseat across the room.

Fiyero handed the bundle to Elphaba who rocked it back and forth in her arms and then quietly informed Glinda, "She was being so quiet, I almost forgot she was here!"

Glinda edged closer to Elphie and the bundle and peered closely at it. From in the depths of the yellow blanket she saw the tiniest face she thought she had probably every witnessed in her life.

"Glinda, meet your goddaughter, Brea Galinda Tiggular."

"Oh my Oz!" Glinda exclaimed hoarsely as her eyes filled with ears, this time though, tears of wonder and joy.

Elphaba carefully handed Brea to Glinda. Glinda looked at the little face again and smiled. Brea had beautiful indigo eyes like Fiyero's and a black tuft of hair on her head and she had the palest skin that Glinda had ever seen. "She's beautiful, just like her mommy and daddy," Glinda breathed.

"Isn't she perfect?" Elphaba asked proudly, "When I saw her for the first time after I gave birth to her (a month and a half ago to be exact) I couldn't belive that she wasn't...wasn't...green."

"She's…wow…my goddaughter, huh?" asked Glinda, beaming down at the little face that was surveying her with alert, interested eyes.

"Your goddaughter. After all, you're my best friend. And her middle name is your namesake," Elphaba said smiling gently down at her daughter.

"We had the name Brea all picked out and then when she finally arrived, we looked at her and knew her middle name couldn't be anything other than Galinda. It fits her," Fiyero told Glinda, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"That's such an honor…" Glinda whispered, immersed in Brea's eyes. "Hi, Brea, hi sweetie!" she said softly.

Glinda reluctantly handed Brea back to Elphaba's outstretched arms. Elphaba rocked Brea back and forth in the crook of her arm. Glinda marveled at the sight, Elphaba looked like such a…mother.

Fiyero must have picked up on Glinda's stare for he said, "I think motherhood has mellowed out our Fae some."

Elphaba looked upat Fiyero with raised eyebrows and then said sweetly, "Fiyero?"

"Yes?"

"Shut-up."

Glinda laughed and laid back on the bed, watching as Elphie rocked Brea back and forth, back and forth. She smiled as her eyes begin to droop, the last thing she saw before se closed them was Elphaba kissing Brea's forehead. _What a lovely sight._

Glinda woke up quite a time later. She squinted in the dim, early morning light, she turned over on her side and saw that Brea was laying asleep next to her, Elphaba on Brea's other side. Fiyero was sleeping on the loveseat, arms behind his head, snoring quietly.

_There still here, thank Lurline._

"Glinda?" came a sleepy voice.

"Hmmm?" she asked, sitting up.

"Are you awake?" Elphie asked quietly, sitting up too.

"Mhmm," she answered closing her yes.

They were both silent for a moment and then Elphie said abruptly, "You were never alone, you know."

"What?" asked Glinda, sitting up and peering in the darkness at the outline of Elphie.

"Before, when you were yelling-well more like crying-at me, you said I had left you alone for an entire year. That's not true," Elphaba said quietly, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Glinda stayed silent, waiting for her to go on.

"For a month-maybe even more-after I 'died' I would fly back here at night, and check up on you. To make sure you were holding together. And I missed you. Fiyero hated me flying up here, he'd always fret that I'd get caught," she laughed, "but I never did. And when I wasn't checking up on you, I was praying for you. I hadn't prayed for the longest time. But after I left Oz, I prayed every morning for you. And every night."

Glinda eyes pricked with tears, so all this time she hadn't been here alone. She had thought that everyone she had loved abandoned her, but it had actually been the exact opposite.

"I just wanted you to know that," Elphaba said quietly.

Glinda reached over Brea and groped in the darkness for Elphie's hand. When she finally grabbed it, she held it tight and said in a soft, emotion filled voice, "Thank-you."

Elphie just squeezed Glinda's hand back.

"What time is it?" asked Elphie sleepily.

"Mmm…it's…about three in the morning," Glinda answered, squinting at the clock in the darkness.

"We'd better get going then, we should leave before dawn breaks," Elphaba told her, swinging her legs onto the floor.

"No! You're staying here the rest of the night! I refuse to let you leave," Glinda told her crossing her arms over her chest, pushing out her lower lip in a school-girlish pout.

"Glinda," Elphaba began in an exasperated tone, "we have to leave before it gets light out, or someone might spot us."

Glinda picked up the sleeping Brea and snuggled her to her chest, 'Fine, leave then, but I won't let you take my goddaughter with you."

Elphaba sighed, "Glinda, you're acting like a six-year-old, you know-"

"Elphie, please. Just go back to sleep. I promise we'll figure something out in the morning. Trust me, I run all of Oz, we'll figure a way to get you out of here. Or keep you here…whatever," Glinda told her with pleading eyes.

Elphaba fell back on the pillow and muttered something about needing clean clothes to wear tomorrow, because Brea had spit up on her black dress.

"If you need something so desperately, I'm sure I have something in my wardrobe that you could borrow. Maybe something pink," Glindasuggested slyly.

Elphaba groaned, "Shut-up Glinda," she muttered as she closed her eyes.

Glinda managed one tired giggle before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:** AHHHHH! Yay! Happiness! This has been my favorite chapter to write by far! Sorry if you think Elphie was a little out of character! You know what to do now…review! Pwease? Pretty Pwease? Ha. Oh, and out of interest, how many of you prefer milk chocolate to dark (or the other way around)? Until next time! Chapter eight will be up soon!


	8. What Are We Going to Do?

**Author's Note:** Wow! You guys are cool. Seriously. I got a wonderful response to last chapter, I'm glad you all liked it and thought that my Elphie wasn't too out of character (I figured motherhood had mellowed her out…a little). I would also like to say you guys make me smile, practically everyone who reviewed told me what type of chocolate they like! Milk chocolate was the overwhelming response. (With Kyre Alder saying that white chocolate is better than both, which I must say, I can agree with.) I've been pretty preoccupied lately, I had some other crap going on, that's why it took this long. Sorry this is so short, the next chapter will be longer and better.

**What are We Going to Do?**

Glinda woke up only two hours later, when the dawn was just stating to break. She turned over on her side, Brea was still sleeping peacefully, looking like a tiny angel stretched out on the pale blue bedding and Elphaba was curled closely next to her, mouth wide open as she slept.

Glinda mentally giggled and climbed out of bed quietly. She pulled a warm pink robe out the cheery wood wardrobe and put it on carefully. She then made her way to the bedroom door, stood there silently for a moment, watching as Fiyero stirred, but didn't wake and then slowly and stealthily slipped out of her chambers, closing the large door softly behind her.

She padded down the empty hallway, her footsteps echoing eerily. She was sensitive to the fact that her feet were very cold and that the ornate wood that covered this hallway floor was slightly reddish in the early morning light. It was amazing how her senses were always heightened it the morning, how she was so wonderfully aware of being alive. Aware of the beautiful sights, sounds and smells around her. Today felt like a fabulous day to be alive. Her best friend was upstairs. Sleeping, but very much alive. Fiyero was here too, along with Brea, Glinda's goddaughter. A happy, warm feeling started to grow in the depth of Glinda's stomach. A smile formed on her full, pink lips. She stopped and looked out the window, her eyes beheld the sight of the sun rising in the pinkish purple sky of the early morning light. She watched this, a rather peaceful, blissful feeling overcoming her when her stomach growled loudly.

Glinda laughed and realized that she was ravenous. She had hardly eaten a bite of her dinner last night; she had been too preoccupied with the seemingly troublesome letter.

Her stomach growled again insistently. She imagined that if she was this hungry, Fiyero and Elphie must be famished too; they must have traveled all night. Glinda turned away from the sight of the sunrise and decided to go down to the kitchen and get breakfast for the three of them.

She trekked down to the kitchen, hair rumpled, barefooted and stomach growling but with a bounce in her step.

Glinda entered the kitchen. It was a large room, island in the middle, outfitted with the best counters and appliances Oz had to offer. She had always loved the kitchen (though she never spent much time in it, since she had a cook preparing all her meals for her. Glinda had never had a deft hand in the kitchen) it reminded her of home. Looking around the cheery kitchen made her think of her childhood days, sitting in her kitchen with her Momsie, trying to bake cookies.

She smiled at the thought of this, a younger version of herself, standing on the little stepstool to hoist her up to the counter, delicate face and hands covered with flour, brow wrinkled I concentration while her Momsie patiently showed her how to crack the eggs on the side of the bowl without making a mess all over the floor.

Glinda let out a contented sigh at the thought and began to feverishly pull things out of the cupboard. A loaf of bread, jam, butter, and cereal. She grabbed a gallon of milk out of the fridge and then in afterthought decided to pull out a couple of apples too. She toasted some bread, so they could have toast with butter and jam and got a few white and pink plates off a high self in the cupboard.

With her arms laden with food and plates she made her way awkwardly out of the kitchen and promptly bumped into someone. She started and then heard a voice ask, "Miss Glinda, what are you doing?"

Glinda peered over her pile of food and saw a drowsy Paiva staring at her with a puzzled look on her face.

Glinda realized she must look very strange indeed with all this food. She bit her lip as the seriousness of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. She obviously couldn't tell Paiva that she was feeding the woman known as the "Wicked Witch of the West" plus the "witch's" lover up in her bedroom. So Glinda said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm really hungry this morning Paiva, dear, so I decided to get breakfast myself this morning."

"At 5:30 in the morning?" asked Paiva, giving Glinda a confused and slightly suspicious look.

"Yes," Glinda said slowly, realizing that she sounded like a total idiot. But nonetheless, gave Paiva a very cheery grin, hoping she would leave her alone.

"Oh. Ok then," Paiva uttered, still looking at Glinda strangely and then backed down the hallway slowly towards the bathroom.

Glinda then escaped upstairs, quickly, trying to keep her balance while trying to also avoid dropping anything from her arms.

She burst into the bedroom, where everyone was still sleeping soundly. Glinda breathed a sigh of relief. She had made it up her without tumbling down the stairs and breaking her neck and without a maid finding out she was hiding the Wicked Witch in her room.

She carefully set everything on a desk, arranging things onto the pink and white plates neatly. She looked at one of the plates.

_Pink._

She remembered her promise to find something for Elphaba to wear she had made the night before. She rushed over to her wardrobe and began to rummage around as quietly as it would allow. She finally pulled out an adorable lavender colored, knee length dress with thin straps. After a couple of quick altercations (taking in the waist and lengthening it by a couple of inches with some simple magic) she knew it would fit Elphie perfectly. Glinda grinned devilishly; she couldn't wait to see Elphie in something _purple_.

Just as she laid the dress out carefully on the back of an armchair, smoothing out the creases, Elphaba opened her eyes sleepily.

"Glinda?"

"Good morning!" Glinda exclaimed smiling, "Breakfast?" she asked cheerily.

"Mmmm…" Elphaba responded, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely.

Fiyero woke up soon after, stretching and groaning. "Not the most comfortable thing to sleep on," he said to no one in particular referring to the loveseat.

"Oh, sorry," Glinda said breezily, "Breakfast?" she then asked him.

"Sounds good," he said eagerly, licking his lips, "I'm starving."

"You're always hungry," Elphaba said, rolling her eyes.

"Not all the time," Fiyero retorted.

"Most of the time," Elphaba said.

Fiyero looked at her and then grinned, "Yeah, only most of the time. Not all the time. There's a huge difference Fae."

"It doesn't seem like it with the way you eat," Elphaba told him, rolling her eyes again, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Glinda giggled, she had missed Elphie's sarcastic retorts. "We have toast and cereal and…some apples," she told them, pointing to the stuff on her desk.

Everyone proceeded to pick out there food; Fiyero took a bowl of cereal, an apple and toast and devoured them all instantly. Elphie and Glinda took their time eating toast with jam.

They sat there quietly eating and then when Glinda looked up, she caught a fleeting glance of something gold on Elphaba's left hand.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to Elphaba's hand.

"What, this? Well Glinda, it's called a wedding ring, you know…" Elphaba told Glinda as if she were explaining what one plus one was to a dense child, with sarcastic undertones.

"You and Fiyero are married?" Glinda asked dropping the last bit of toast back onto the plate.

"We eloped," Fiyero told her.

"Oh," Glinda said nodding.

"Is there anyone special in your life?" Elphaba asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Err…no," Glinda answered, she didn't feel like telling Elphaba about Calix just yet. Besides, she didn't know exactly where the relationship was going just yet.

Elphaba looked at her with smirk and nodded knowingly, "Sure…" she said.

Glinda didn't feel like pursuing the relationship question anymore so she told Elphaba, "I laid out a dress for you, it's over there on the armchair."

Elphaba swiveled around and spotted the dress. "It's…purple."

Glinda nodded and smiled. "I figured you didn't want a pink dress," she said innocently, widening her eyes.

Elphaba muttered something under her breath, but got up to examine the dress anyways.

Glinda watched her with a satisfied grin and turned back to eating her toast. Then all of a sudden a voice called to Glinda from outside the door and before Glinda could say anything the door swung open to reveal Paiva, standing there with a hot cup of coffee.

"Miss Glinda, I brought you-," she began but stopped in mid sentence as she spotted Elphaba, who was standing completely still holding the dress up, eyes wide with horror.

"Oh my Oz! It's…It's…" was all Paiva managed to shriek before crumpling onto the floor, spilling the coffee all down her gray and white dress.

Glinda stiffly turned to Elphaba in mute horror, Elphaba's eyes met Glinda's and she asked quietly, "What are we going to do now?"

Glinda just shook her head, unable to speak.

**Author's Note:** Ooh! A sort of cliffhanger! The chapter actually turned out longer than I originally thought. To come in future chapters:

What will Paiva say?

What is Glinda going to do now that Elphie is discovered?

Also coming

A shopping trip

Another meeting with Calix

Please review! Be nice, it wasn't the best chapter, but the others will be better. Promise. Reviews make my day…they'd be a great birthday gift…oh, and since the chocolate poll went so well…what is your guys' favorite ice cream flavor? Hahaha.


	9. Explanations

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the wonderful response everyone! You guys are the reason I keep writing this story. And Miss Elphie, thanks so much for the birthday greeting! On to chapter nine!

**Explanations**

Paiva's lifeless body lay in a pathetic heap on the floor, coffee cup still clutched tightly in one clenched hand. Glinda rushed anxiously over to her side, followed by a horrified Elphaba.

"Oh my Oz," Glinda whispered in a high-pitched, distressed voice as she knelt over the form of the crumpled girl.

Brea promptly began to wail and Fiyero rushed over to the bed and picked her up, rocking her back and forth in his arms to quiet her.

Elphaba bit her lip and pried the cup out of Paiva's hand. She stood up and took a deep breath, "Glinda where is the nearest bathroom?" she asked, in her firm, yet calming, "taking charge" voice.

Glinda pointed shakily to the door that adjoined her room to her bathroom. Elphaba nodded and went through the door. Glinda didn't even bother to ask what she was doing; too many thoughts were racing feverishly through her mind.

_Is Paiva going to be okay?_

_What should we do now? Move her? Leave her here? Call someone for help?_

_What the hell are we going to do now that she knows about Elphie?_

"Glinda?"

Glinda looked up, Elphaba was back at her side, holding a damp washcloth in one hand gingerly. "It's to clean her up," Elphaba told her. Glinda gave her a faintly puzzled look. Elphaba sighed impatiently and pointed to Paiva's coffee stained dress, "To clean off all that hot coffee! Once you clean her up a bit, we can put her on the bed! I'm sure you don't want coffee stains on your bedding!" Elphaba exclaimed, exasperated.

"Oh," Glinda took the cloth and began to hesitantly dab at the large brown stain right in the middle if the maid's skirt.

Elphaba strode over to Fiyero and took the fussing Brea from his arms gently. "After Glinda's done cleaning the girl up, get her up onto the bed. I need to nurse Brea," she told Fiyero curtly and took Brea across the room and sat down with her on the loveseat, unbuttoning her dress, getting ready to nurse the hungry baby.

Fiyero knelt dutifully at Glinda's side while she delicately scrubbed at a stain on Paiva's left sleeve. "Is she going to be alright?" he asked in a hushed voice, tucking a stray piece of auburn hair behind Paiva's ear.

At that moment Paiva stirred, eyes fluttering open dazedly, "What…what happened? Did I faint? I was bringing you coffee and I thought…I thought I saw…" she said, confused looking up at Glinda. Then, seeing Fiyero she gasped, and sat up weakly "Who's he? What's he doing-?"

"Shh, dear. You'll be fine dear. He's here to help," Glinda cooed soothingly, putting the cloth down and stroking Paiva's head like a mother would do to a sick child.

"Oh…" Paiva said feebly, accepting the explanation and lowering herself back to the ground, "ok."

"That's right dear, just lie back and relax. We'll get you into bed in one of the guest rooms," Glinda told her consolingly.

"Miss Glinda…I thought I saw…it was so strange…" Paiva said closing her eyes and shaking her head, trying to recall what had happened.

"Hush, hush Paiva," Glinda said hastily and then turned to Fiyero and whispered hurriedly, "Let's get her into the guest room across the hall before she sees Elphie again. Then we all need to talk."

Fiyero easily scooped up the maid in his arms and followed Glinda to the guest room across the hall from Glinda's chambers.

Once they got Paiva situated in the large bed and promised her they would be back in a moment to check on her, both Glinda and Fiyero dashed back to Glinda's room to talk with Elphaba.

"What are we going to do?" wailed Glinda, sinking down onto her bed, clutching her head in her hands as Fiyero firmly shut the doors.

Elphaba, who was rocking a now content Brea in her arms, said quietly, "Well, Fiyero, Brea and I will leave tonight as soon as it's dark enough. You, Glinda will just have to convince the girl that she didn't see anything at all. It's as simple as that."

Glinda was supremely irritated by Elphaba's cool and calm tone. "No. I refuse to let you leave. I lost you once, I'm _not_ losing you again," she said fiercely.

"Glinda, if we stay one of your maids is bound to find out. Then they'll gossip and the rumors will start and you'll be in danger, Brea will be in danger, Fiyero will be in danger and so will I," Elphaba said crossly.

"No Elphie! I know there has to be something we can do so you can stay longer. Please…" Glinda pleaded.

"I don't know if there is anything we can do, Glinda," Fiyero said quietly from across the room, "it all seems too risky."

Elphaba laid Brea in the middle of Glinda's king-sized bed and wouldn't meet Glinda's pleading gaze as she said, "We'll just have to make the best of what time we have left together."

"No," Glinda's eyes filled with hot tears. She had lost her best friend once; she wasn't willing to let it happen again.

"What the hell can we do Glinda? I'm known as the Wicked Witch, everyone thinks I'm dead. If I miraculously came back, there would be a panic! You know that!" Elphaba told her hardly.

An idea ignited in Glinda's mind, "There is something I could do," she said very softly and then without another word, turned on her heel and marched out of the bedroom.

She hurried down the hallway, thinking to herself restlessly, _I pay my maids to work for me, if I offered them a little explanation…and a pay rise; maybe they could keep their mouths shut about Elphie and her family. If I told them the truth, they would have to see Elphie isn't wicked at all._

She found her other five maids eating their breakfast in the kitchen and chattering among themselves, they immediately fell quiet though when Glinda entered. "I need to see you girls up in the guest room across from my chambers in five minutes. It's urgent," she told them and then sped out of the kitchen back up to her room.

"In the guest room. Now," Glinda told Elphaba and Fiyero, offering no sort information or explanation. Elphaba cast Fiyero a look and he shrugged helplessly. Without a question or even a word, Fiyero and Elphaba (who was still holding Brea) both followed Glinda into the room across the hall.

The maids were already there, whispering with each other and fussing over Paiva when Glinda and the others arrived.

Glinda stopped Elphaba and Fiyero short in the hallway. Elphaba peeked into the room and looked at Glinda. "No. No way. I know how this will turn out. It won't be pretty. No," she told her shaking her head and shifting Brea in her arms.

"Elphie-"

"Don't Glinda. I don't want to put you in any danger. Or my family," she told Glinda sharply.

"Elphie!"

"What?"

"Just…just trust me. Please," Glinda said softly. "I know this will work. I promise."

Elphaba closed her eyes and massaged her one temple with her one free, pearly green hand, "You can't promise it will be fine Glinda. You just can't."

Before Glinda could retort, Fiyero put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Fae, she can't promise, I know, but I think this is worth the risk. Please."

Elphaba merely grunted and nodded, but indicated that she was ready.

Glinda went through the door first, stopping the others behind her. "Hello ladies,' she said cheerily, nodding to the woman, who in turn nodded and smiled. "Paiva dear, how are you feeling?" Glinda then asked the maid who was lying on the pale cherry colored comforter on the bed.

"Much better," Paiva told her with a hesitant smile.

"Well girls, I'm sure you've heard Paiva's little tale?" Glinda asked nervously.

The maids all looked at one another, then all slowly nodded.

"Well, I have some friends that I would like you to meet then," Glinda said, stepping aside and letting Fiyero and Elphaba, who was carrying Brea, come into the room.

"Oh Lurline!" screamed one of the maids, jumping up, knocking her chair over in the process.

The other maids leapt out of their chairs, screaming and squeaking, looking wildly around for an escape. Paiva (who had stood up on the bed) yelled, "I knew it!"

"Ladies! My dears! Settle down! It's alright, let me explain!" Glinda exclaimed over the pandemonium.

All the maids stopped whatever they were doing abruptly, after all, their employer was Glinda the Good, she must have some sort of explanation. They all took their seats, looking at Elphaba warily.

So, Glinda explained to her maids, the whole story behind the "Wicked Witch of the West" rumor, how the Wizard had lied, how everyone had been tricked into thinking Elphaba was wicked.

Glinda finished with, "So, ladies, Elphaba and her husband, Fiyero and their daughter, Brea will be staying with us for awhile. And I'd be inclined to offer you all a pay rise if you didn't mention this to _anybody_. At least not yet," she took a long, deep breath, "Any questions?"

One maid, by the name of Elle, stood up and blurted out, "How do we know that she really isn't wicked? What if she tries to attack one of us?"

Glinda stole a glance out of the corner of her eye at Elphaba, who looked like she was trying her hardest to suppress a roll of her eyes. Glinda opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Elphaba intervened, "Didn't you just hear her story girl? Anything she said at all?" she snapped at the maid, jiggling Brea on her one hip. The maid looked taken aback, and a little frightened by Elphaba's harsh tone. Elphaba looked at the fearful girl, sighed and softened her tone, "Trust me, ok, even if you don't want to trust me, trust Glinda. I won't hurt you, hell, I probably won't even talk to you all that much."

The maids looked at one another and one by one they nodded not quite sure what to think.

"Fine then. You girls can go back to breakfast…you know what? Take the whole day off. Just relax today!" Glinda told the young maids.

"That's…that's very kind Miss, but we can't…" Paiva stumbled over her words.

"No! No! I insist!" Glinda told them gleefully, happy that they had accepted her explanation (even if they still were leery).

"Thank you Miss Glinda," one of the maids said gratefully, standing up. The others followed suit, Elphaba moved from in front of the doorway so the ladies could file through. All the maids cast her cautious looks, making sure not to turn their backs to her as they went out.

When the room was finally empty, Glinda let out a squeal, "Elphie! See! I told you I could make it work! I told you!" she danced Elphaba and Fiyero in winding circles and gloated like an overzealous schoolgirl.

"I guess…you did," Elphaba said carefully. She then handed Brea to Fiyero and Glinda ran at her and threw her arms around Elphaba's slender neck.

Elphaba hugged her back and let a small smile get loose, her lips curving slightly upward at her best friend's glowing face.

"You and Fiyero can stay here, this guest room! Brea…hmm…Brea will need a bassinette…I could g out and buy one for her! Oh, and some pink clothing! She would look like a doll in a pink, lacy dress!" Glinda exclaimed. She took her goddaughter from Fiyero's arms and snuggled the tiny child against her. "What do you say to that, Brea?" Brea only looked at Glinda and waved one tiny fist in the air. Glinda laughed.

"Well now that we have that over with…is there anyone else you are going to drag over here and want us to meet?" Elphaba asked sarcastically, straightening out the bed covers.

Glinda didn't say anything at first. In all truth she did want Elphaba and Fiyero to meet Calix. After all, Calix had played a huge part in this whole mystery. It would only be fair, right?

"Glinda? I asked you a question."

"Oh. Actually, we might have a dinner guest tonight. A good friend of mine," Glinda said slowly, not meeting Elphaba or Fiyero's gaze.

"Are you sure-,"

"Yes I'm sure it's safe! He's my good friend. He's a very good friend," Glinda exclaimed defiantly, wishing Elphaba would stop doubting her.

"He?" Elphaba questioned, one eyebrow raised, her face settling into a smirk.

"Yes. Him," Glinda told her calmly, yet not quite looking Elphaba in the face.

Elphaba shrugged and smiled. "How long do you want us to stay?"

"Forever," Glinda answered, stroking her goddaughter's cheek gently with the back of her hand.

"Oh. Ok. Because that will work. Fiyero and I are going to want to get out sometimes, you must realize. And obviously that wouldn't be possible. Seeing that I'm viewed as a "Wicked Witch" all around Oz," Elphaba told her sarcastically, brow furrowed.

"Maybe it would," Glinda told her, pouting slightly.

"We gain a _sort of_ acceptance of my presence by five maids, and you think you can get all of Oz to accept me?" Elphaba asked, not harshly, but practically.

"Maybe."

"Ok, what's your plan, Miss Brilliant?" Elphaba asked, raising her eyebrows. Fiyero leaned forward too, waiting to hear what Glinda had in mind.

Glinda bit her lip and turned toward the window that looked out over the city, rocking Brea back and forth in her arms, slowly and gracefully, "I haven't quite figured that one out yet."

**Author's Note: **Ok, not the best chapter, but next chapter, we get some more Glinda/Calix action and Calix meets Elphie and Fiyero for the first time. That means some chaos, a couple of sarcastic remarks from Elphie and whatnot. It'll be a fun chapter guaranteed. Also, coming up, a shopping trip, some more rumors…and of course like I mentioned before, some more Glinda/Calix action, for all you Glinda/Calix fans. Ok! Now for a new reader's poll! What is your guys' favorite…color? Until next time. (It might take a _tad_ longer to update next time, as school starts soon for me!)


	10. Dinner Guest

**Author's Note:** Wow! What a great response to chapter nine! All my reviewers are simply the best, thank you! You don't know how much it means to me when you review! This chapter actually got finished a lot faster than I expected, but then again…school hasn't started…yet. Enjoy chapter ten!

**Dinner Guest**

That night there was a flurry of activity. Glinda had eagerly invited Calix to dinner, he had just as eagerly accepted. Glinda had a delicious meal prepared and a bottle of fine wine fetched and ready for the dinner. The maids (who assured Glinda that it would be okay if their day off was some other day) were busily cleaning and preparing the dining room. However, the current endeavor was getting dressed.

In her room, Glinda, along with a disgruntled Elphaba, was going through her wardrobe, frantically looking for something to wear.

"Just pick something! All you have to do is have cloth on your body for dinner, for all I care you could wear a burlap sack!" exclaimed Elphaba impatiently, watching as Glinda flung a red dress onto her bed in the monstrous pile of "rejected" outfits.

"It's not that simple, Elphie, I want to look nice!" Glinda retorted, examining a teal cocktail dress.

"Oh, you want to look nice for loverboy, I see, well this _is_ a dilemma then," Elphaba said, in a mock serious voice.

"Don't call him that! He's a _good friend_," Glinda told her staring hard at one dress, pointedly avoiding Elphaba's gaze.

Elphaba shrugged, "Fine then." Glinda was glad that the subject had finally been dropped, but could have sworn that out of the corner of her eye, she had caught Elphaba grinning knowingly.

"You need to get dressed, too. You've been so busy berating me for not picking out an outfit, you haven't even properly dressed!" Glinda laughed.

"You're actually going to make me wear that purple…thing?" Elphaba asked warily, eyeing the dress that had been totally forgotten when Paiva had burst in unannounced earlier that day.

"Yes."

Elphaba winced, but got up and took the dress from off the back of the overstuffed chair. She then made her way to the bathroom, and before closing the door, gave Glinda a pained look.

"Go on then," Glinda told her, highly amused by Elphaba's peeved expression.

Elphaba shut herself in the bathroom and reappeared in the doorway a few minutes later.

The lilac color contrasted well with Elphaba's raven hair and green skin, making her skin glow and look an unearthly pearly color. The dress hugged Elphaba's body and fell just below her knee; she looked simply lovely in Glinda's opinion.

"That looks perfect on you!" squealed Glinda, clasping her hands in delight.

Elphaba looked a bit awkward, and shook her head, but smiled slightly, "You think so? I guess purple isn't _all_ that bad," she said cautiously.

Glinda just grinned.

"Have you picked an outfit out finally?" asked Elphaba, surveying the silky yellow dress the Glinda had in her arms.

"Erm…no, actually."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. Then her eyes lit mischievously up as she looked at Glinda's wardrobe, "Glinda, I think that it's only fair that I pick out your dress for tonight, since you picked out mine."

"What?" Glinda asked, admittedly a little fearful at the thought.

"I'm going to end your worries over picking out an outfit, by picking out one for you. We'll actually get downstairs in time for dinner," Elphaba told her, striding over purposefully to the wardrobe and digging around in it.

Glinda just stood there, eyes wide, watching Elphaba silently, still holding the yellow dress.

Finally, Elphaba emerged from the depths of the wardrobe, with a dress in hand. She held it out for Glinda to take, "Get going! Into the bathroom and get dressed, no arguments!" she exclaimed, handing Glinda the dress and gently pushed her in the direction of the bathroom.

After being shoved into the bathroom, door slamming behind her, Glinda had a chance to look over the dress Elphaba had quickly chosen for her.

It was black.

_Leave it to Elphie to find the only black dress I own, _she thought with a giggle.

She pulled it on, and then studied herself in the bathroom mirror. The dress was a black, strapless, cocktail dress, with pretty, elaborate stitching adorning the bodice. "Not a bad dress, really," she muttered to herself, as she pulled a brush through her golden curls, which she decided to leave loose on her shoulders. She pulled on a pair of black heels she hardly ever used and she was ready.

She slipped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, where Elphie was waiting, with her arms crossed over her chest. She smiled widely when she saw Glinda, 'It looks nice on you," she told Glinda, "You should wear black more often."

Glinda took Elphaba's arm and led her over to the floor length mirror that stood next to the wardrobe. There the two friends stood side-by-side, one tall, the other petite, one with green skin, one with golden hair, but with two smiles that looked utterly similar.

Soon there was a knock on the chamber door and Fiyero's voice called out, "Can I come in? Are you two dressed and ready?"

"Yes, come in," Glinda called.

Fiyero swung open the doors and stepped inside; smiling as he caught sight of the two women, arms linked, looking into the mirror. He looked at Elphaba in her lavender dress, furrowed his brow and said, "Well, what do you know? Purple goes good with green."

Elphaba turned and gave him a hard look, and for a moment Glinda thought that she was either going retort with a sardonic answer or hit him, but instead Elphaba dislodged her arm from Glinda's, strode over to Fiyero, looked at him for a long moment then kissed him on the cheek. Glinda had to admit she was relieved.

With Brea sleeping soundly in the guest room, the three made their way down to the dining hall, chatting amicably.

The dining room looked especially marvelous tonight. The table had been covered in a white linen tablecloth, and in the middle of the table, sat two lit candles and a bouquet of freshly cut roses from the gardens.

"The maids did a wonderful job!" exclaimed Glinda, smiling at the lovely surroundings. At that precise moment, the doorbell rang shrilly, "Oh! I'll get it; you two just sit get comfortable. I'll be right back," then she rushed out to answer the door herself, before one of the maids could.

She stood in front of the door, smoothing the skirt of her black dress and then, after pausing for the proper amount of time, opened the door with a flourish.

Calix stood on the other side, nervously fiddling with his ruby red tie, looking up quickly, when Glinda appeared in the doorway.

"Good evening, Calix," Glinda said, smiling softly, moving aside and permitting Calix to come in.

"Wow. You look stunning. You really do," Calix told with a wide smile, looking her up and down in a flattering manner.

Glinda giggled and moved closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her and after a moment of hesitation, leaned down and kissed her deeply and fully.

After they broke apart, Glinda looked up at him and said, "Calix, I wanted you to join me for dinner tonight because…well…that friend I mentioned I thought might be the one trying to contact me? She ended up dropping by unexpectedly, and I would really like you to meet her. Just please, don't be alarmed when you see her, I'll explain."

Calix raised an eyebrow, "Don't be alarmed? Is she hideously deformed or some kind of furry monster? Or is she a furry, hideously deformed monster?" he asked, jokingly.

Glinda just shook her head, linked her arm through his and led him into the candlelit dining room.

When she and Calix entered the room, Elphaba stood up abruptly, knocking over the yet- to- be- filled wine glass, nervously, and Fiyero stood up next to her, and put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. Glinda felt Calix's body stiffen next to her as he saw Elphaba, he whispered to her in a panic filled voice, "Glinda? You do realize who that is? The Wicked Witch of the West?" at the same moment, Elphaba had taken a deep breath and said, "You must be-,"

Calix stepped in front of Glinda, as if to shield her, and put out his arms and exclaimed, "Stay away from us, you…you Wicked Witch! If you want to hurt Glinda you'll have to go through me!"

Elphaba looked taken aback and retorted, "Even if I wanted to harm Glinda, which I don't, I wouldn't have _any_ trouble getting through you."

Calix looked ready to respond scathingly, when Glinda intervened.

"Elphaba! Calix! Stop!" Glinda suddenly barked, shoving out from behind Calix. She turned to Calix and said in a low voice, "I told you not to be alarmed. She's good…. maybe a little sarcastic, but in no way wicked." She turned back to a seething Elphaba and a distressed Fiyero and said slowly, "Elphaba, Fiyero this is my good friend, Sir Calix Sinclair. Please excuse us for a minute."

She then took Calix's hand and marched him out into the hallway where she preceded to tell him the whole story, the truth about Elphaba, the Wizard and everything else. She ended with a deep breath and, "Calix, please trust me. I've known Elphaba for a long time. She was just misunderstood. Please, trust me."

Calix looked into Glinda's eyes and smiled hesitantly and put a hand under her chin, "Of course I trust you, you seem to have a long history with her. And…I'm sorry about getting all…"

Glinda put a silencing finger to his lip, "I know, you're totally forgiven," and then with a smile, she kissed him.

They went back to the dining room where Calix looked a little warily at Elphaba but, nonetheless, said, "Sorry, about that before, let's start over! Good evening, my name is Calix Sinclair!" He smiled at Fiyero and Elphaba. Fiyero stood up and shook Calix's hand firmly. "Good to meet you, I'm Fiyero Tiggular and this is my wife-,"

"Elphaba," Elphaba supplied curtly, glaring at Calix, not totally forgiving him for calling her a "wicked witch".

"Look, I'm really sorry about before. I really am. I was just a little…shocked to see you," Calix told Elphaba, rounding the table, extending a hand towards her for a friendly handshake, grinning goofily.

Elphaba sighed and took his hand for the briefest moment, "Nice to meet you," she said in a slightly pleasanter tone.

To Glinda's amusement, Calix grabbed Elphaba's hand again, bowed low and kissed it, "Please do forgive me fully, my lady, I am your servant." He backed away and Elphaba just gave him a slightly exasperated look, but Glinda saw her smile the tiniest smile.

Once they were all seated again (Glinda and Calix across from Elphaba and Fiyero) maids brought out the scrumptious food, turkey with gravy, steamed vegetables and freshly baked biscuits with butter. They poured thick red wine into all the diners' glasses.

For a few minutes, there was no noise in the room, other than the cutting and chewing of food. Glinda felt distinctly uncomfortable. "Good food. The maids did a fabulous job, didn't they?"

They were murmured agreements all around. Everyone fell silent again.

"So, Calix, what do you do for a living?" asked Fiyero, trying to break the heavy silence.

Calix looked up from his turkey. "I work down in Emerald City in a company that buys and sells big portions of real estate to other big companies and whatnot. I head one of the offices, which basically means my job consists of sitting in an office doing a ton of paperwork. It's thrilling, really," Calix said, rolling his eyes and grinning.

"It sounds wonderful," Elphaba said, the sarcasm dripping quite obviously from her voice. Glinda narrowed her eyes and shot her a look, but Calix only grinned his crooked grin at Elphaba.

The rest of the night pretty much went the same way, Fiyero and Glinda trying to make pleasant conversation, while Elphaba found something to remark on sarcastically (usually having to do with something Calix said) and Calix, taking all of Elphie's sarcasm with good humor.

Around a quarter to nine, Calix stood up, stretched, and announced he had to leave.

"What a pity. We'll miss you ever so much," Elphaba said with a smirk.

"Ahh, and I'll miss your charming banter, Miss Elphaba," Calix said in a mock sorrowful voice, sweeping over to Elphaba, taking her hand in his, and kissing it. Glinda thought she saw a flicker of a smile and amusement flash across Elphaba's face.

"It was nice to meet you, Elphaba, Fiyero," he nodded to each in turn, shook Fiyero's hand and allowed himself to be led out by Glinda.

"I'm sorry, I know Elphaba can be a little…stinging…but you've got to understand…" Glinda began as they stood at the front doors.

"No, no, I understand perfectly. Hell, if I'd been her and someone had come over and started yelling at me, I'd probably not like the person much either," he smiled and winked at Glinda.

Glinda smiled back, and took his large hand in her small, dainty one. "I was wondering," she said, running one of her fingers along the back of his hand, "if you would like to accompany me to the Emerald City to shop, I have to pick up some things for the guest room, for Elphaba's daughter, Brea, and some other things."

"Of course, I could pick you up around one or two o'clock in the afternoon, day after tomorrow, how would that be?" Calix asked.

"Two sounds great," Glinda told him, her stomach giving that wonderful, yet oh-so-strange swooping sensation.

Calix leaned down, kissed her lips and let himself out the front door, waving at Glinda before completely disappearing into the darkness.

Glinda meandered dreamily back into the parlor, where Fiyero and Elphaba sat in quiet conversation. When Glinda entered, Elphaba looked up and smirked, "What took you so long?" she asked, widening her eyes innocently.

Glinda opened her mouth, ready to respond, but decided not to honor that question with an answer, instead she yawned and said, "I've had a long day, I think I'm going to turn in."

"I'm tired too, I'll go with you," Elphaba told her, standing up, kissing Fiyero, then taking Glinda's arms and leading her out of the room.

"Do you have a nightgown that I could use?" asked Elphaba, once upstairs. 'This gown would be very uncomfortable to sleep in."

"I'm sure I do," Glinda told her, walking into her chamber and opening her wardrobe, rustling around until she produced a long, white cotton nightgown, that was slightly too big for herself. She handed it to Elphaba and then flopped over onto her bed.

She closed her eyes and the asked slowly, "Well, Elphie, what do you think of Calix?"

Elphaba perched on the bed next to Glinda and said thoughtfully, "Once you get past that he's a bit of an idiot and sort of goofy…he's okay."

Glinda laughed and didn't even reprimand Elphaba for insulting Calix, "He's a nice guy, he really is," she told Elphaba, turning over on her stomach, hands under her chin, looking up at Elphaba.

Elphaba smiled, nodded, and said quietly, "Thanks or the nightgown," she got up and made her way to the door, but before opening it she turned back around and said, "Goodnight Glinda. And thanks again…for everything." She slipped out of the chambers, closing the door gently behind her.

Glinda smiled.

**Author's Note:** So, what did you think? I had fun writing that chapter. Now Elphaba has someone to insult mercilessly, huh? Ha. This chapter was pretty light-hearted, but soon we'll be running into some more problems…because, well the happiness can't last forever, right? So…things to look forward to in coming chapters…Calix and Glinda's crazy shopping trip, Brea-ness galore, a letter, a threat, Elphie sarcasm, gossiping maids and…more Glinda/Calix! (For all you Glinda/Calix fans.) Please review; if you do I'll give you a cookie. Hahaha. Now I'm really hungry. Oh! The reviewers poll…what is everybody's favorite…cookie? I love chocolate chip…yum! And, if you care to, check out my other Wicked fic.


	11. Shopping Spree

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! I'm sorry this has taken longer than usually. But, with school and all, I've been super busy. (I'm taking two college courses this year, instead of just the same old, same old. Let me say, they have been tiring me out. I have to still read a chapter for my AP American History class and take notes. Gahhh.) Enjoy the chapter, my readers!

**Shopping Spree**

The next two days went by quickly for Glinda; she spent a lot of time just talking with Elphaba and Fiyero along with holding and cooing at her goddaughter.

Everything was going well in Glinda's opinion. The maids, though still extremely wary around Elphaba, seemed to tolerate her presence in the household, and weren't gossiping about Elphaba's existence to anyone that Glinda knew of. Elphaba and Fiyero seemed to enjoy being with Glinda and relaxing. Brea was getting to know her godmother, and Glinda could have sworn (even though Elphaba said it wasn't possible) Brea had given her a big, bright smile a time or two.

On the morning of the shopping trip with Calix, Glinda had rolled over in her large bed and looked out the window across the room. Through a small slit in between the plush, velvet curtains, she could see the sun was already out and shining brightly. A small smile formed on Glinda's lips as she swung her legs out of bed, strode over to the window and pulled open the curtains with a flourish allowing the sunlight to stream in, lighting up the room and warming her skin. She looked out over the city; all of Oz seemed to be awake. She watched tiny figures run along the streets, some dragging small children and groceries with them, others carrying briefcases and the morning paper, sipping a coffee. It made Glinda smile even broader as she watched her precious city in action.

She grabbed a simple yellow sundress out of her wardrobe, pulled it on hurriedly and then energetically bounced down the stairs and drifted into the dining room where the bitter smell of coffee greeted her. Glinda took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of fresh morning coffee. She peered around the corner and saw Elphaba sitting primly at the table, one arm around a gurgling Brea, supporting her as she jiggled on her on her lap, other hand, holding a cup of steaming coffee to her lips, blowing on it to cool it down a little. Her eyes were still squinty with sleep.

"Good morning!" Glinda trilled, flouncing in, smiling at Elphaba, and lifting Brea from her lap.

Elphaba shifted as the weight of Brea was relieved from her, "Morning," she replied softly, smiling back at Glinda, who was bouncing Brea enthusiastically on her hip.

Paiva came through the kitchen door, eyes cast down, wringing her hands, looking wary. "Miss Elphaba, do you need anything…" she asked quietly, looking up and spotting Glinda, she looked visibly more relaxed, realizing that Glinda was in the room.

"Good morning Paiva, could I have a cup of coffee? And a piece of toast?" Glinda asked pleasantly, smiling at the young woman.

"Of course, Miss Glinda," Paiva replied, rushing back through the kitchen door.

"Any big plans for today?" Elphaba asked, taking a sip of coffee as Glinda perched herself on one the dining room chairs across from her.

"Nothing huge. No big meetings or anything. Jus that shopping trip with Calix," Glinda answered casually, trying not to let her smile get loose.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, smirked and opened her mouth as if she were going to say something, but changed her mind and closed it quickly, instead, busying herself with taking another sip of coffee. Glinda was admittedly glad for this, she wasn't sure she could form a coherent comeback to another one of Elphaba's sarcastic comments.

She bounced Brea on her lap, and one of the maids came out of the kitchen, carrying a mug of coffee and a piece of buttered toast. She took each gratefully, and just as she was about to take that first blessed sip of her morning caffeine, Elphaba looked up, smiled at her and said with a distinctly sarcastic edge, "Shopping, huh? Sounds…thrilling."

Glinda just laughed.

Later that day, Glinda was rushing around, readying herself for Calix's arrival. She brushed her hair and put it up in a carefree ponytail. The she changed her mind, and let it down on her shoulders. Then she changed her mind once again, and put it back up. This time, in a loose bun, with a few golden tendrils loose, hanging down framing her face. After adding the finishing touches to her makeup, and finding a sweet little yellow clutch that matched her outfit, Glinda decided she was totally ready for her afternoon out. She now stood in the entrance hall, watching the clock impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor.

The doorbell rang shrilly, and Glinda had to try hard to keep herself from grinning like an idiot. She looked at the clock. One-thirty. He was right on time.

She pulled open the door and found Calix there, still in a business suit, smiling at her.

"Good afternoon, Calix," she said primly, waiting to kiss him, just in case any of the maids were lurking in the shadows watching them.

"You look lovely, as always," Calix told her, taking her arm and ushering her out of the entrance hall and onto the porch, closing the door behind him carefully. Once they were standing out there, quite alone, he leaned down and placed a warm kiss on her lips. She smiled back up at him, and started when she heard the loud honk of a car horn. There was already a cab sitting outside the gates, the driver looking agitated. Calix chuckled, "I guess we shouldn't keep our driver waiting any longer. Are you ready?"

Glinda laughed as Calix took her hand, and led her down the steps into the warm sunlight, "Very ready."

The Emerald City was abuzz with people and noise when Calix and Glinda arrived. Glinda was relieved that she had remembered to dress down again; no one would recognize her today without her signature tiara and pink dress. She and Calix just looked like any other happy couple, strolling arm in arm, window shopping and chatting together.

After picking up a few outfits for Elphaba (Glinda couldn't resist picking up a couple of brightly colored dresses) and eating a quick lunch, Glinda realized she had promised she would pick up a few outfits for Brea. And a crib. Brea needed something proper to sleep in.

She and Calix ambled down one of the streets lined with shops, and when Glinda spotted a shop called, "Baby Inc.", she stopped and tugged her hand away from Calix's. She bit her lip, she had just thought of how awkward going into a baby shop with Calix would be. It would be wouldn't it? She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Or scare him away. Calix looked at her questioningly. "I have to stop in there and buy some stuff for Brea, okay? You can go on without me, if you want. We could meet up someplace else. Maybe the café?" she told him, not meeting his eye.

"Oh. I'll come with you, I guess," he said, the awkwardness of the situation starting to dawn on him, his features scrunching up.

"Fine then," Glinda slipped her arm through Calix's cautiously, and then started across the street towards the store.

_I pray to Lurline that no one recognizes me,_ she thought desperately, upon entering the shop.

The shop was relatively small, packed with clothes, cribs, and toys alike. A bored teenager sat behind the counter, thumbing through an Ozmapolitan magazine and cracking her gum. Glinda was glad she didn't even do so much as look up when she and Calix entered. "I'm going over there to look at clothes," Glinda mumbled, releasing Calix's hand and scurried towards the back of the store, where racks of very pink little girls clothes stood.

As she stood there, going through little pink dresses, Calix appeared beside her, holding up a tiny t-shirt, and grinning. It was a pink, and across the front it had "Witch" written on it. Glinda let out a quiet squeal and grabbed it from him, "Oh my Oz! That's precious!" she exclaimed, examining it. Calix laughed and watched on as Glinda pulled some more things off the rack. A pink, lacy dress. A blue onesie, another dress, this time green with a flower stitched on the front. Just as she was turning to show Calix a pair of tiny socks with a butterflies embroidered on them, a plump older woman with short gray hair bustled out of the back room, humming loudly. She stopped when she saw Glinda and Calix, and strode over to them, smiling.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Oh. Um…no. That's okay. We're just browsing," Glinda said, avoiding making eye contact with the woman.

The lady eyed her, her brow wrinkling up, trying to make a connection. Then it hit and she gasped and exclaimed brightly, "Miss Glinda? Is that you?"

Glinda winced, but nodded, there was no use denying it, "Yes, good afternoon," she said politely.

"Why Athena, look, it's Lady Glinda!" called the woman to the teenager behind the counter. The girl looked up, mildly interested and called out slowly, "Good afternoon, Miss Glinda."

Glinda smiled back a forced smile and waved feebly.

The woman looked down at the pair of socks Glinda still had clutched in her hand, and her mouth fell open, "Miss Glinda are you…pregnant?"

Glinda felt her eyes widen in horror and sputtered, "No, I'm just-,"

But the woman was already squealing excitedly, "Oh my Oz! We're going to have a little leader soon! How wonderful!" She flew at Glinda and threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly around the neck, practically strangling her.

"I'm not-"

"How wonderful! Do you have any names picked out? How far along are you?" asked the woman, looking at Glinda's stomach and then leaning down and rubbing it enthusiastically.

Glinda backed away from the woman, she took a deep breath, but before she could even utter one word, the woman swooped down on a bewildered looking Calix.

"You must be the father!" the woman cried, throwing her arms around Calix, and then backing away, looking him over and then squealing, "You're child _is_ going to be gorgeous!" She pinched Calix's cheeks happily, and Glinda flinched inwardly. The girl at the counter, put down the magazine, and watched them amusedly. "Are there any wedding plans in the near future?" asked the woman, running her hands through her salt and pepper hair, peering at Glinda.

Glinda was finally able to put in a word, "No! No, this isn't what you think! I'm not pregnant, and he," she said, pointing to Calix, "is just a very good friend. I'm actually shopping for…for a good friend of mine, who lives in Gilikin. She just had a baby girl," Glinda invented wildly.

"Oh, really?" the woman deflated a little. "That's nice."

"Yes, the baby was just born a few weeks ago, and I've been so busy, I haven't had the time to travel out to Gilikin and visit, such a shame," Glinda told her, putting on a mock upset face.

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm sure you _are_ busy dear. I'm sure the mother understands though," the woman told Glinda, patting her hand.

Glinda nodded, and saw Calix force a grin onto his face next to her.

"Now what did your friend name her little girl?" asked the woman kindly.

Glinda opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Calix interjected, "She named her Starafaley."

"What?" asked Glinda, turning to him for the first time since this little confrontation with the shopkeeper. He was smiling pleasantly at the now baffled looking woman.

"Oh…that's a…unique name," the woman said carefully.

"It's a family name. Glinda and I both grew up with Starafaley's mother, Helena. I think Helena's mother was named Starafaley, am I correct?" Calix said, catching Glinda's eye and winking slightly.

"Yes, I think you are," Glinda said, smiling back at him.

"Well, that's nice," the woman said, "if you need anymore help, just, uh, call," she rushed away, and started to converse quietly with the young girl behind the counter.

Glinda watched them for a moment, then turned back to Calix, who was trying to suppress laughter. "Starafaley? What kind of name is that?" she hissed, so the two women across the shop wouldn't hear her.

Calix shrugged, "Hey, she believed it, right? Now come on, you have to pick out a crib for Starafaley."

So, the two soon left the shop, arms laden with bags and a promise that the crib they had picked out would be delivered to Glinda's palace within a few hours.

"I'm tired. This day has been…strange to say the least," Glinda said, still feeling a little awkward about what had happened back in the baby store.

"You can say that again," Calix said, shifting some of the bags in his arms and laughing.

"I would but I'm too exhausted," Glinda told him, as she deposited her bags into the back of the cab and slid in next to Calix, feeling her eyes closing, very, very slowly.

The cab stopped abruptly in front of Glinda's place, jerking her awake. She had fallen asleep with her head on Calix's shoulder. "Sorry," she mumbled, picking her head up and yawning.

"That's okay," he told her smiling gently, "let me help you with your bags."

The two slid out of the cab, and grabbed Glinda's many purchases, and then, lugging bags, trooped up the front porch together.

As they stood in the dim light of the fading sun, Glinda stood on tiptoe, and kissed Calix, "I had…well an interesting time, how about you?"

"Interesting is one word for it," Calix told her.

Glinda giggled, as Calix leaned in for another kiss, but before their lips met, the door swung open and Masha appeared in the doorway, a look of distress in her eyes, holding an envelope in her hand.

"Masha, what is it?" asked Glinda in a concerned voice when she saw Masha's pained face.

Masha just shook her head and held out the envelope to Glinda and said uneasily, "I think you should see this Miss Glinda."

**Author's Note:** Oooh! Cliffhanger! I know this wasn't the best chapter; I'm just trying to set up for future chapters. I hope you all will review; I've missed seeing reviews so much1 I've missed writing this. (School has been crazy lately. AP classes have been eating away my life.) Anyways, there is more drama to come in chapter 12. Please review! Oh, and the readers poll is: What is/was your least favorite subject in school?


	12. Dinner Plans

**Author's Note:** AHHHH! Sorry this has taken forever. I've have been busier lately than I think I ever have been. Pay close attention to this chapter, my dear readers. You get some important info. Enjoy!

**Dinner Date**

Glinda took the letter from Masha with shaking hands, and gently tore open the envelope that had "Lady Glinda' printed on the front in neat, slanted writing. Writing that she faintly recognized. She mused over this fact for a second before pulling out one thin sheet of neatly folded paper from the envelope. Her eyes scanned over the words of the letter:

**Lady Glinda,**

**I hope this letter finds you in good health; it has been ages since we have last talked.**

**I heard you are going to be in town a few days from now, to attend a conference. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of dining with me that night? Around six thirty? We need to catch up and discuss a few political issues. I hope dinner is feasible. Please respond as soon as possible. **

**Sincerely,**

**Lord Nolen Rankin**

Glinda finished the letter and groaned inwardly. Lord Nolen Rankin was the stately, respected Governor of Munchkinland. He was an older man, who had a bit of a temper, and could be quite blunt. In fact, the last time Lord Nolen had dined with Glinda (he had shown up unannounced, dressed up, holding a bottle of expensive wine), he yelled at Masha for forgetting to bring him butter for his biscuit and for not filling is wine glass fast enough. He had called her, "a lazy, daft, girl, unfit for her job" and reduced poor Masha to tears. It had been a horrendous experience, for Masha and Glinda both. Masha had been unfairly humiliated, and Glinda was appalled that Lord Nolen would treat her maid as he did.

Not only was the man snippy, but also, he found every possible way to disagree with Glinda on the decisions she made concerning politics in Oz. They never saw eye to eye on any political issue brought up, he was always trying to find a way to make Glinda back-down on her stance on a certain issue or law. In addition to the gruffness and his disagreeable disposition, he also made it no secret that he wanted to take Glinda as his wife. He figured not only would he have one of the loveliest woman in all of Oz as his own, but as her husband he would be able to exercise some sort of control over what laws she passed, and what decisions she made concerning Oz.

So, quite frankly, the idea of dining with him made Glinda feel ill.

"Miss Glinda?" Masha questioned, voice quavering slightly. Calix moved over and put a hand on Glinda's shoulder concernedly.

"It's ok, Masha. Lord Nolen wants me to dine with him. He doesn't want to dine over here," Glinda told the uneasy young woman next to her with a sigh.

"Oh. Thank Lurline!" Masha exclaimed, the color miraculously flooding back to her cheeks.

Glinda couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "I guess you recognized the handwriting as Lord Nolen's?" she questioned the extremely relieved looking Masha.

"Yes, I did. And I panicked," Masha admitted, letting herself giggle, "but I feel much better now." She paused, the added, "But I feel sorry for you. I know Lord Nolen isn't the most… _pleasant_ man in the world."

Calix who had been standing next to Glinda quietly finally spoke up, "When does he want to dine with you anyway?" he asked, depositing the rest of the shopping bags on the floor.

"Day after tomorrow at six thirty," Glinda told him. She sighed again. "I wish I could find away out if it, but if I did make an excuse and got out it, he would actively pursue me until he found a date I could come to dinner."

Calix gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry, I would offer to accompany you, but I have a company meeting that night."

"That's okay, dear, I wouldn't want to subject you to one of his dinners anyways," Glinda told him, suddenly feeling very drained.

Calix shrugged, "I have to get going."

"I'll walk you to the door," Glinda told him, taking his arm. Walking him to the door was completely unnecessary, since it was only six feet away, but Glinda didn't mind being able to hold onto his arm, even if it was only for a minute.

Masha took this as her cue to leave, and turned purposefully on her heel, and strode down the hallway back towards the kitchen.

As they stood at the door together, Calix out his arms around Glinda. She allowed herself to melt into his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

"I'll see you later sweetheart," Calix told her, tilting her head up towards his face and kissing her gently.

"Mmmm…okay," Glinda said dreamily, the combination of Calix's cologne, and the stress of the day was making her very sleepy.

Calix kissed her once more on the forehead, then removed himself from her arms, and opened up the door. He turned around once and gave Glinda his crooked grin and a wave before disappearing into the inky darkness that had fell.

"Glinda?"

Glinda turned around; Elphaba was standing there, her hands curled around a steaming mug of tea. "Hello Elphie," she said quietly, picking up a couple of bags off the floor and holding them out to Elphaba, "I bought you and Brea some things. Clothes mostly."

Elphaba frowned, "You didn't have to," she said equally as quietly.

"I know, but I wanted to," Glinda told her, letting a small smile get loose. "You have to see some of the stuff I bought, help me bring it up to my room."

The two women trekked up the stairs, each of them grasping two or three bags.

Once they had made it up to Glinda's room, they both out down their bags on the loveseat. Glinda flopped over tiredly on her bed. "Bring me a bag will you?" she asked her friend who had curled up on the loveseat, sipping her tea.

Elphaba obeyed silently, her poor friend looked so exhausted that she didn't have the heart to give her a hard time.

Glinda took the bag and sorted out the contents, holding up things for Elphaba to see, assortments of clothes for Brea, a few dresses for Elphaba herself, and a couple of nice cotton, button down shirts for Fiyero

"Oh Lurline!" exclaimed Elphaba rubbing her temples when she picked up a particularly bright pink frock, "you actually expect me to where this?"

Glinda rolled over and picked up a small pink lacy dress that she had chosen for Brea during her slightly out of control shopping trip, batted her eyes at Elphaba and said innocently, "Of course, you and Brea can have matching mommy-daughter outfits."

Elphaba let out a loud laugh and flopped back on the bed next to her friend. "Here we are talking about _clothes_," she wrinkled her nose, "when we have other important things to talk about."

Glinda sat up abruptly feeling very awake and aware of her surroundings suddenly. "What kind of things?" she questioned her friend suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Elphaba who stared back with her large, dark eyes.

"You know," she said in a would-be casual manner, "maybe about how long we're going to stay…" she trailed off, and twisted a lock of dark hair around one pale green finger.

"You, Fiyero and Brea are going to stay forever," Glinda told her defiantly, folding her arms across her chest, sticking out her lower lip like a stubborn five year old.

Elphaba sighed, "Glinda, get serious. Please," she paused for a moment, "I know you say you can get the majority of Oz to accept me, but do you truly see it happening? Truly?" she scooted closer to Glinda on the bed and took Glinda's tiny hands in her own and squeezed them.

Glinda pulled her hands away feeling very irritated, she had had this exact conversation with Elphaba only a few days prior, why did the subject of leaving have to be brought up _again_? "I do see it happening. All we need is a solid plan, and…"

"Ok, what wonderful plans have you come up with Glinda, because I'd like to hear it," Elphaba interjected sharply.

"I'm working on it Elphie! I'm still throwing around ideas, is that fine with you?" Glinda asked, her voice hard, eyes glinting fiercely as she glared at her friend.

Elphaba exhaled slowly, glaring back at Glinda. The two women sat there for a minute glowering at each other, until finally Elphaba relented and mumbled, "I'm sorry I even brought it up."

Glinda instantly felt a wave of guilt hit her; she hadn't meant to snap at her friend. "Sorry, I shouldn't have got all defensive," Glinda muttered, casting her eyes downward.

"It's ok," Elphaba told her rising off the bed, "I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed."

Glinda nodded. She watched as Elphaba walked towards the door, shoulders slumped, features scrunched up, giving her a distinctly distressed look.

"Elphaba?" Glinda questioned meekly.

"Yes?" Elphaba asked turning stiffly, casting a glance back at the small woman on the bed.

"Goodnight."

Elphaba couldn't help but grin a little at the resigned tone in Glinda's voice, she knew her friend felt bad about what had just taken place. "Goodnight, Glinda."

Elphaba slipped out the door and as it clicked shut behind her, Glinda moaned and allowed her body to sag back on the comfortable bed. She knew that she would inevitably have the same conversation with Elphaba again at some point. Maybe not tomorrow, or the next day, but sometime soon. And Glinda knew she had better be prepared to handle the whole situation better next time. She needed plan. But for now, all she wanted to do was go to sleep.

That night as Glinda slept, her dreams were haunted with bad dinner parties, hysterical maids and women in pink dresses with worried faces.

**Author's Note:** Yes this took me a long time, I'm sorry! I just wrote most of it today. I have had way too much happening lately, good stuff and some bad stuff, unfortunately. Next chapter is going to be a fun one. We meet a new character, get more conflict and we may hear a little more from that dude I like to call Calix. Please be gentle with your reviews, this chapter is mostly a what I call, a "setter upper", it may seem pointless but it contains important info that has a lot to do with future chapters, so pay attention to it. Have an awesome day everyone; don't forget to click on the pretty blue button and review! Reader's poll: What's your current favorite song?


	13. Tempting Fate

**Author's Note:** I've been considerably less busy lately. In fact, I feel downright relaxed. Relaxing, what a concept, huh? Haha. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter; I know that it wasn't very interesting. This is a quick little chapter to thank y'all for being so darn patient! You are all **so** **amazing** for hanging in with me for so long!

**Disclaimer:** I really own nothing. Except for the maids. And Calix. I own them.

**Tempting Fate**

Glinda woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She rolled over in her bed, groaned loudly and massaged her temples gently. She propped herself up on her elbows and winced. The sun that peeked through the curtains was glaringly bright and only made the throbbing of Glinda's head worse. Feeling fatigued and ill, Glinda lay back down on her bed. She rolled over on her stomach, groaned again loudly, and pressed the pillow over her head to block out any remaining light in the room. She wasn't going to bother getting up and getting dressed today. Glinda had a feeling she wouldn't be going anywhere today.

A half an hour later, there came a soft knock on Glinda's bedroom door. "Come in," Glinda called in a whisper. She flinched as the door swung open and sunlight streamed in the room. "Close that!" she barked at Paiva, who had slipped into the room, a look of concern on her face.

"Oh. Sorry Miss Glinda," she said meekly, shutting the door.

Glinda sighed and cast the pillow that had been covering her head a moment before aside. "That's alright, Paiva, I just have a blinding headache, and the light only makes it worse."

"Oh, dear. Do you need anything? Some tea? A piece of toast?" Paiva asked, bustling over to the window by the wardrobe and fastening the velvet drapes completely shut.

"No. I don't need anything. Just…just tell Elphaba and Fiyero I won't be down for breakfast this morning. Or lunch, in that case," Glinda told the young maid.

The last thing Glinda heard before drifting off into a deep sleep was Paiva mumbling, "Of course Miss Glinda."

_Glinda sat there at the head of an elaborate banquet table, looking along the length of the table at the people who were joyously celebrating and chattering away, heaping food onto there plates, filling their wine glasses with thick wine. Glinda reached forward to take the bottle of wine in front of her and pour some into her own wine glass, but someone's hand caught her wrist. She looked up; Calix was standing there in a tux, his hand wrapped around her tiny wrist staring at her with a worried frown. "Don't drink the wine, dear," he told her quietly._

_"Why not?" she asked, pulling her hand away, confused as she grabbed for the bottle again. Calix pulled it out of her reach, and repeated in the same monotonous voice, "Don't drink the wine, dear."_

_She opened her mouth to protest, but just then someone stood up and clinked their glass with their fork. Glinda turned towards them and saw it was Elphaba, dressed in a beautiful full black gown, hair piled on top of her head. She smiled at the crowd around her, took a breath and then started, "I would like to raise my glass in a toast to our wonderful leader, Glinda the Good! To many years of happiness and prosper!"_

_"To Glinda!" the people roared, some taking dainty sips of wine, others downing the whole glass. Glinda took this moment as an opportunity to seize the bottle of wine and pour generous amount in her glass and sip it. It was so sweet tasting._

_All of a sudden a group of masked people barged through the doors at the other end of the hall, yelling, throwing things and chanting, "Down with Glinda the Good, down with Glinda the Good!"_

_The people at the table began screaming, glasses shattered as people fled and the attackers grabbed various people. Then from outside the hall there was a deafening crack of thunder and, as if the sky had split open, rain and hail simultaneously poured from the sky, breaking through the ceiling and filling up the room. People turned their faces towards the sky and opened their mouths in silent screams of terror. _

_Glinda stood thee helplessly as more screams erupted as attackers started brandishing knifes. She opened her mouth to yell as one masked person stabbed a glinting knife into the back of an old man, but not a sound came out. She tried to scream once again as another attacker came up behind Elphaba, put a long handled knife to her throat and slid it gently across. Elphaba's eyes widened as she put her hands to her throat, crimson blood spilling from the gash. Glinda tried to go to her, to help her, comfort her, but was held back by some unseen force. She watched in horror as Elphaba crumpled onto the floor in a lifeless heap._

_Just at that moment, as another rack of thunder rang through the hall, someone knocked over Glinda's wine glass and spilled it onto her white gown. She watched as the stain spread slowly across her abdomen, as red as blood. Glinda hastily dabbed at the stain with her napkin, and saw that it was indeed blood. She felt sick to her stomach. Calix put his arm around her as she slumped against him, the room suddenly orderly, all calm restored. All the people were now drinking glasses of champagne, a few looked at Glinda in concern. Elphaba, apparently fine now, stood up, and came towards Glinda with a puzzled look etched into her features. Calix leaned down and whispered in Glinda's ear, "I told you. You shouldn't have drank the wine."_

Glinda woke up with a start, her heart pounding, covered in sweat.

"Glinda?"

Elphaba was perched on the edge of Glinda's bed, a cup of tea in her hands. "You've been sleeping for a few hours, I figured I'd bring you something to drink. Are you okay?" she put a hand to her friend's sweaty forehead.

"I had an awful dream. Calix told me not to drink the wine, and I did, then some people came in and started attacking the guests at the banquet. One of them hurt you! Then…everything was fine, and you were drinking champagne, and I felt sick…"

"Take it easy! What are you talking about?" Elphaba asked, looking at Glinda, who was clearly flustered.

"Nothing," Glinda said shakily, "nothing at all."

Elphaba handed Glinda the mug of tea, "It was just a nightmare, Glinda, and it's alright now. I know how that can be though, I've had some pretty intense nightmares after being sick."

Glinda accepted the cup of tea and took a long sip. She set the cup on the nightstand and then leaned back on her pillows.

"How are you feeling? That headache any better?" Elphaba asked softly.

"Mmm…a little. I just wished it could have come a day later, then I might have been able to get out of dinner with Lord Nolen tomorrow," Glinda gave a little laugh and smiled bitterly, she assumed her strange nightmare was a result of a combination of her headache and the worry she was feeling over this dinner tomorrow night, "but I guess there's always hope that I might fall ill tomorrow too, huh?"

"The dinner can't be that bad, can it?" Elphaba asked reasonably, smoothing the covers on the bed.

Glinda rolled her eyes, "You have no idea. I would rather have a headache twice as bad as this, along with a stomachache and a sore throat than go to dinner tomorrow."

"Don't say that," Elphaba warned teasingly with a smirk, "you don't want to tempt fate."

Glinda shut her eyes and giggled, "Maybe I do."

**Author's Note:** Sorry it's so short; it was actually supposed to be a part of the next chapter. But I decided to give the dinner a chapter of it's own! I hope you enjoyed this; I figured you guys could analyze the dream while waiting for chapter 14. (Which is coming soon. Sooner if I get some reviews for this chapter…wink, wink. Haha.) Anyways, don't forget to leave a little review, even it is only to answer the reader's poll for this chapter which is: What is your favorite holiday?


	14. Dinner With A Governor

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait everyone. I've been busier than I have been in months, if that's even possible. Thanks for all of your patience and enjoy the chapter!

**Dinner With A Governor**

Much to Glinda's dismay, the headache that had plagued her the night before was now gone. There was no reason to cancel her dinner plans with Lord Rankin-unfortunately.

As Glinda rummaged through her wardrobe half-heartedly, trying to find something to wear, Elphaba sat on her bed watching her defeated looking friend.

"I still don't see what the big deal is Glinda, it's only one dinner. It shouldn't last for more than a couple of hours," Elphaba reasoned as Glinda held up a tea length cream-colored dress and examined it listlessly.

"You have no idea. He's a horrible man-loud, obtrusive…and anytime I see him he stares at me in such a way-it sends chills up my spine," Glinda told Elphaba, "and not in a good way."

"Well, it'll be over in a few hours-and then you can come home and complain to Fiyero and I all you like," Elphaba told her with a smirk.

Glinda looked at Elphaba with her eyebrows raised as she put the cream-colored dress over one arm, "Don't think that I won't take you up on that offer," she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from that bathroom looking radiant in the silky dress with her blonde hair pulled into a low bun at the nape of her neck.

"You look lovely," Elphaba offered, trying to make Glinda smile.

"Thanks. I guess," Glinda answered without much warmth in her voice.

Elphaba sighed, "Maybe if you're miserable enough, you'll make us all feel awful and then nobody will ever be happy again. Is that what you want? For us all to wallow in your misery?" she asked, trying to make her tone light.

"Maybe," Glinda muttered darkly and then asked, "Do you really think I look okay in this?"

Elphaba put an arm around her friend, chuckled and started leading her downstairs, "That's my girl."

A half an hour later, Glinda was floating above Munchkinland in her bubble. The sun was almost set so the sky was a lovely pinkish-purple color and lights shown from every window in the houses and buildings below her. Glinda took a deep breath, closed her eyes and asked for strength and all the good-humor that one person could possibly possess to aid her through this night. As her bubble began to descend, she took one last relaxing breath, plastered on the biggest smile she could muster and walked up to the enormous doors of the mansion looming over her.

It wasn't two second after she rang the doorbell that the dark wooden doors creaked open and Lord Nolen Rankin appeared in the doorway, "Good evening Lady Glinda," he said with a smile.

Lord Rankin was a dignified looking man with short salt and pepper hair, a strong jaw and a thin snowy white mustache. He didn't stand much taller than Glinda, but he was such a loud, opinionated man it was quite hard to overlook him.

"Good evening, Governor. You look well," Glinda murmured with a strained smile as he led her into the entry hall and took the bottle of wine she offered to him.

"Ah, thank-you for the lovely bottle of wine! You're looking quite well yourself. Very beautiful in fact," he said, his eyes roaming over Glinda's petite figure in a very disconcerting way.

Glinda crossed her arms over her chest and looked around the grandly decorated hall. She had been here a few times before for charity balls and diners, but it never failed to amaze her that one place could be so magnificently adorned. Ornate paintings with heavy gold frames and dark, silk tapestries covered the walls and on the windows hung curtains that were such a dark, rich color of purple, they were almost black. On the ceiling there was a mural depicting Oz from hundreds of years ago. "I do hope I'm not too early."

"Of course not! Actually if my idiot maids would work a little faster, diner could have been served five minutes ago," he emphasized the last few words with annoyance.

Glinda wasn't sure what to say, so she gave him a hesitant smile and busied herself by looking at a marvelous painting of Munckinland.

"MAID!" Lord Nolen bellowed so suddenly and piercingly that Glinda jumped.

A young girl with long brown curls scurried towards them out of nowhere and stuttered, "Y-yes, sir?"

"Take this wine that Lady Glinda so kindly brought and pour two glasses," he shoved the bottle at the girl. Glinda tried to give her a kind, reassuring smile, but the young maid only cast Glinda a slightly frightened look.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lord Nolen snapped at the girl who in turn, quickly turned on her heel and darted away.

"Governor, she's only a child," Glinda said gently. She couldn't help herself; it made her heart ache to watch the poor young girl being terrorized in such a way.

"She's old enough to work, so she should be old enough to take simple directions," Lord Nolen told Glinda firmly, then offered his arm to her and exclaimed, "Ah, I think I smell diner!" and led her into the dining room.

The two sat at the long wooden table as two maids brought out covered platters and two glasses of wine. Glinda took a long sip of wine and put a little of the delicious looking turkey on her plate and quickly put a bite in her mouth so she wouldn't have to speak just yet.

The two dinner companions sat in silence for the first few minutes, and so awkwardly Glinda offered, "The turkey is simply wonderful."

"Do you think so, I thought it was a little dry," Lord Nolen said, but despite this comment, he took a rather large bite of the turkey.

"I think it's prepared quite well," Glinda told him coldly and went back to moving some rice around her plate methodically.

The pair fell quiet again, and after a few more moments of initial silence Lord Nolen cleared his throat and asked, "So, have you been well lately, Miss Glinda?"

"Yes, I've been fine. I had a bit of a headache yesterday, but other than that-just fine. Have you been well?" Glinda asked out of pure politeness.

"Yes, I've been in better health than I have been in years. I'm sorry to hear about your headache."

Glinda nodded toward him to show that she had heard him.

"Maid, more wine!" Lord Nolen exclaimed loudly, and the same young maid that Glinda had encountered before entered with the bottle of wine and poured a generous amount in the Governor's glass. She curtsied to him hurriedly and turned to leave when Lord Nolen said sharply, "Just leave the bottle here."

Once the maid had went back into the kitchen, Lord Nolen took a long, leisurely sip of his wine and said in what Glinda presumed was supposed to be an off-hand voice, "Actually my dear Glinda, there has been something on my mind."

_Oh, Lurline, here it comes, _Glinda thought. She gave him a pleasant smile and asked, "What would that be Lord Nolen?"

He leaned back in his chair and said in a would-be casual manner, "I heard that there has been some talk of a law that would give Animals all the same rights as humans."

"Yes, there has been talk," Glinda told him stiffly, sitting up straight and taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Now, my dear, do you really think that a law such as this would be a wise idea? I mean these Animals, working alongside us among other things…" he trailed off and drained his wine glass and poured himself another.

"I don't see what the problem would be," Glinda murmured, looking down into her almost empty glass.

"These Animals-they're really not like us you know, Miss Glinda. They don't have the same habits, they're aren't quite as intelligent-is it really wise to let them have as much freedom as the rest of us?"

"Actually, Governor," Glinda said feeling a little defensive, "in my college days at Shiz I was taught by an extremely intelligent Goat named Dr. Dillamond."

"Yes, yes, I've heard his name-he was the one who was murdered," Lord Nolen said distractedly, "All I'm saying is think about it Miss Glinda. If and when a bill like that comes to you-think about it carefully."

"I will," Glinda told him firmly, a note of finality in her voice, signaling that this conversation was over.

"You know, Glinda, I think you're the youngest leader Oz had had in a long time-which I guess is a good thing and a bad thing depending on how you look at it," he muttered, taking another long sip of deep red wine.

Glinda didn't say anything and cast her eyes downward, shredding her napkin in her hands.

He didn't seem to realize that Glinda hadn't said a word and pressed onward, his voice getting increasingly louder, "It's good in the sense that we have a fresh, new perspective on old issues, but it's unfortunate in the sense that you don't really have much experience-in politics and in life in general. Look at you-you don't even have a husband yet!"

Glinda cringed inwardly-she braced herself for prying questions about her love life, but surprisingly, they never came. Instead, Lord Nolen leaned toward her in his chair and asked her: "Do you know what I think Miss Glinda? I think that your generation had produced some of the finest young people around! Lots of future leaders an whatnot."

Glinda nodded but winced, the Governor had obviously had a little more to drink than he probably should have, he was slurring his words slightly.

"Of course as well as some stellar young people, your generation has produced few bad eggs-like that one green girl…you know the Wicked Witch," he slurred and Glinda looked up suddenly, her attention had been captured.

The Governor leaned back in his chair again and went on, "You know, I knew that girl when she was just a little thing. I knew her father quite well you see. Frexpar Thropp was an upstanding man. It's hard to believe that that…that green monstrosity belonged to him."

Glinda bit her lip and dug her nails into the palms of her hands-she couldn't stand to hear him talk about Elphie that way. But regardless, she sat there politely-biding her time, waiting to leave.

"I remember seeing her for the first time. I was at Melena Thropp's funeral. She died after giving birth to her youngest-Nessarose, the late Governor of Munckinland-may she rest in peace," he lowered his eyes respectively before continuing, "She-the green girl-was probably only three at the time. She was just sitting there glowering at everyone who came past…baring those pointy little teeth. Poor Frex, left with that little terror and the little crippled girl," he shook his head and downed the rest of wine, "you could tell that the green girl was nothing but trouble…already so bitter in her young age. I guess some are just born wicked."

"Did it ever occur to you, Governor that the little girl was distraught at the loss of her mother-maybe the loss of a loved one at such a young age made her, as you say, 'bitter'?" Glinda asked, her voice climbing in pitch with emotion. She was literally choking back tears-the combination of the Governor's harsh insults, the story of young Elphaba and the wine she had consumed was making her feelings swirl around inside of her like an impending storm.

"Glinda, are you defending that Wicked Witch?" Lord Nolen laughed, "Well, what does it matter now-she's dead. Good riddance."

Glinda stood up abruptly, slamming her hands on the table and knocking over her glass. "I-I have to go, it's already getting late and I have a meeting to go to tomorrow."

"Let me walk you to the door then," Lord Nolen said, standing up and swaying slightly.

"No, that's fine, I can show myself the door," Glinda told him apathetically.

"No, no. I insist," he stumbled toward her and grabbed her arm rather roughly and pulled her out into the entry hall.

"Good-bye," Glinda muttered coolly, trying to break away from the Governor's strong grip. Instead of letting go like Glinda expected him to do, Lord Nolen pulled Glinda closer to him-uncomfortably close. She twisted around, trying to break his tight clasp on her arms.

"Now, Glinda, my dear, don't be that way. I just want a little good-bye kiss," he whispered his face very close to hers-his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Kindly, _remove your hands_," Glinda hissed through clenched teeth.

The Governor's hands slipped from her arms to her hips-she thrashed around wildly, but he only dug his hands into her hips harder and she gasped-tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes-the sheer force he was holding her with was painful. He leaned his face down and kissed her hard on the mouth. He released her after a minute and she let out a high squeak-she wanted to scream at him or slap him-but she had been rendered speechless and motionless. Finally, found her voice and she whispered hoarsely, "I…I…" and ran out the door.

As she glided above the busy city her bubble, Glinda raised her eyes to the starry sky and began to cry for reasons she couldn't quite name.

**Author's Note:** I hope you all liked it! Please review! The next chapter is already in progress. Have a great rest of the week everyone! And, before I forget-the reader's poll: What is everyone's current favorite book? Mine is **Memoirs Of A Geisha**.


	15. Roses and Rage

**Author's Note:** Thanks for you unwavering patience, readers! I couldn't have been blessed with a more loyal group of reader/reviewers! Enjoy chapter fifteen-it's not a really action-packed chapter, but I figured it might make up for the long waits for updates.

**Disclaimer:** I haven't done one of these in awhile, so; no I own none of this other than the plot and anything else you don't recognize (Ex: Calix- MINE!). Haha.

**Roses and Rage**

_The roses look so beautiful_, Glinda thought, perched on the cold stone bench in the gardens behind her palace. It was true too; the flowers looked ethereal bathed in the moonlight of the silent night. She fingered the red rose she had plucked carefully from one of the bushes- it was so fragile and easily broken- not all that different from herself at the moment, Glinda mused.

Glinda had been sitting in the garden for the past half-hour contemplating the night's events in her mind. She had spent a great deal of time looking up at the lights emitting a soft glow from the windows of her home- she wanted more than anything to go inside, collapse on her bed, weep and recount the night's events to anyone willing to listen, but strangely she couldn't. Glinda had sat outside for this past half-hour too ashamed to face her friends who were waiting inside. She felt dirty, humiliated and somehow weak- in her mind she kept on hearing that horrible story about a young Elphaba and she kept experiencing the panicky, suffocating feeling she had felt in her chest right before Lord Nolen's lips had met hers.

Just the thought of this horrifying kiss was enough to make Glinda's eyes fill with tears and blur her vision. She wished she were able to summon up the power to scream and curse at Lord Nolen – he had enraged her in so many ways- some of them she couldn't even name. Instead though, the only thing she could summon that would come readily, were tears. Glinda drew her knees up to her chest, and buried her head in the soft silk of her dress and allowed herself to cry. She wasn't crying the kind of pathetic sobs that shook her body and alarmed people around her, but the kind of silent, almost barely noticeable tears- but it still made Glinda feel supine and empty. There was no way she could face Elphie, Fiyero and her maids- she couldn't allow them to see her so vulnerable, especially when she was having trouble pinpointing what these tears were even for.

She sat there for a few more minutes; tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes, while the smell of roses wafted around her and a light breeze rustled through the trees above her. Finally, Glinda lifted her head from her lap, wiped her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. She was considerably calmer now, but she didn't feel stable enough to go inside, so instead she lay down on the bench and stared up at the star adorned sky.

Resting on her back, and gazing at the stars in the velvety black sky, Glinda felt markedly more relaxed. She loved watching the stars- she spent a lot of her nights as a child in Gilikin lying in the grass, observing the stars with her Papa (or Popsicle, as she sometimes affectionately referred to him) who had taught her names of the many constellations. And after her best friend's supposed demise when Glinda used to wake up in the middle of the night, shaking from nightmares she would go outside clad in only her cotton nightgown and watch the starry sky. She had always found solace in the night sky- it held so many secrets, was so large and open but it never ceased to be there, which was reassuring to Glinda. And in those dark days, Glinda needed reassurance and something to count on.

Lying there on her back, Glinda solemnly began to name the most familiar constellations to her. She slipped into a remarkably peaceful state and soon found her blinks getting longer and longer. She struggled to keep her azure eyes open and finally admitted to defeat- _I'll just rest for a minute_, she told herself as her eyes shut slowly.

_Glinda was standing in an ornately decorated, but very small room. She turned and found herself looking into a floor length mirror. Her reflection presented her in a long satin, ivory gown with what looked pearls and diamonds sewn into the bodice. Her hair was in a complicated bun that sat on the top of her head and tucked into her curls was an elaborate tiara. Glinda had a feeling that she should feel very happy on this day, but the longer she stared at her reflection, the more sorrowful her expression became. Her chest ached with sadness and suddenly she felt very light-headed. She was about to go in search of water when, the door to the room was pushed open, and Paiva, dressed in a tea-length pale gold dress entered, smiling at Glinda and brandishing a bouquet of red roses. Paiva said something to her, but Glinda found with frightening dismay that she had couldn't hear a word Paiva was saying. She tried to tell Paiva this, but her voice wouldn't work properly- so she reluctantly let her young maid take her arm and lead her out of the room and to a pair of wooden doors._

_As Glinda stood in front of these doors, she realized where she was- at a church! This was her wedding! She turned to ask Paiva something- but Paiva had vanished and the doors suddenly burst open, startling Glinda. _

_She began to slowly walk down the aisle one foot after the other, stopping every two steps, taking this opportunity to observe the full church. She saw her Momsie in the front, wiping tears from her eyes daintily and beaming at her, her Popsicle was sitting next to her mother, with his arm around her, smiling serenely at Glinda. As Glinda peered around the rest of the church, she took in the faces of colleagues, friends and distant family members- all looking glowingly happy. Glinda realized she should be just as joyous as the guests, but found herself feeling sicker and sicker with each step toward the alter, afraid of who she would find waiting for her there. _

_Her bridal march seemed to take years; she looked down at her bouquet the whole time. She felt tears sliding down her cheeks; she reached up to wipe them away and was shocked to see that the white gloves she was wearing were covered in red. She was crying tears of blood. Strangely though, this didn't stop her resolute march down the aisle, she kept going, her eyes glued to the roses clutched in her hands._

_When she finally completed what seemed like the longest journey of her life, she allowed herself to look up- and saw her groom._

_Lord Nolen Rankin._

_Glinda felt her tears come faster now, and her knees suddenly go weak beneath her as she sank to the floor. Her hearing was magically restored, and she heard the worried voices and a few shrieks from people behind her. Lord Nolen came forward quickly and put his arms around her waist before she was completely splayed on the floor. He whispered in her ear very softly, "Don't worry dear, I've got you."_

_Glinda's eyes closed as suddenly the scene around her went black and she blissfully let go of consciousness._

Suddenly, someone was yelling Glinda's name loudly and shaking her shoulders violently.

"Glinda? Oh my God, Glinda, are you okay? Wake-up honey! Glinda?"

Glinda's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Calix sitting above her, hands on her shoulders, concern etched into every feature on his face.

"Glinda? Oh, Lurline, you're alright!" Calix exclaimed, his voice cracking, he abruptly turned around when someone called his name, "Yes, Masha, I've found her! She's fine!"

Glinda sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes tiredly as Masha came rushing toward them, out of breath- "Miss Glinda…oh my Lurline! What happened to you?" Glinda was confused, but as she looked down, she saw red drops of blood splattered across the front of her dress. She looked down and found that clutched in her hand, was the red rose she had plucked form the bush earlier- the thorns must have dug into her palm.

"Masha, would you kindly bring a damp washcloth and some ointment to dab on Miss Glinda's wounds?" Calix asked, Masha nodded and hurried back toward the palace.

"What the hell happened to you?" Calix exclaimed taking in Glinda's disheveled appearance, her loose hair and smudged make-up.

"I…I…" Glinda began as the night's events came flooding back to her. She felt a sob rising in her throat.

"We were worried sick about you! Dear God, Elphaba called me at eleven o'clock practically hysterical; saying you never came home from your dinner! I assumed…I don't know. I thought someone had hurt you, or you were lying dead somewhere! I rushed right over here ready to search and found you in the garden…" he trailed off as Glinda began to sob.

"That horrible man…he…I…can't…" Glinda was suddenly enfolded in Calix's arms. She allowed herself to sag into his body as sobs shook her body- all the stress of the night finally hit, as she cried, she recounted bits and pieces of her story to Calix, who whispered soothing things in her ear and stroked her hair.

Elphaba was watching this scene from the picture window that looked out into the garden with a hand over her mouth. She was still shaking- she thought something terrible had happened to her best friend. She wanted to go out and comfort her, hear her story, but she realized that she shouldn't intrude upon this private moment with Calix; she would wait until the morning to ask Glinda where the hell she had been. Elphaba quietly put her hand against the cool glass of the window and watched as Calix rocked Glinda back and forth in his arms tenderly, and after a few moments she made herself walk upstairs to her bedroom.

Back in the garden Glinda's tears had finally slowed and Masha had properly cared for her wounds. She leaned back against Calix, who kissed the top of her head and took her hand in his- "Lurline, you're so cold Glinda! Let's get you inside and into bed!" He gathered her in his arms, and Glinda didn't do so much as protest. She felt herself relax against his chest and for the first time that night, she felt completely content and safe.

"So," Calix whispered as he carried her through the front doors, "you never really explained to me _why_ you were lying on that bench in the garden."

Glinda whispered back with a sleepy, slightly sorrowful smile, "Just watching the stars."

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed the little Calix/Glinda moment there! Please review! A more interesting update will be coming soon. Reader's Poll: What's your favorite desert? Mine, personally, is cheesecake! Yum! Haha! Once again, a review would make my day! I'm so close to my goal of 100 reviews!


	16. Nothing But Trouble

**Author's Note:** I'm a loser, I know. Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had quite a bit of writer's block and was very busy. Thanks for sticking with me and being so _amazingly_ patient!

**Nothing But Trouble**

The dinner with Lord Nolen had been the last straw for Glinda. The stresses that had been weighing heavily on her- keeping Elphaba and her family practically invisible, attending the various meetings with Ozian officials, keeping Oz at bay, her own lack of sleep- finally became too much. It seemed that Glinda the Good had reached her breaking point. And after her terrible evening with Lord Nolen, Glinda's health declined quite dramatically.

For the two weeks following the dinner, Glinda was bed-ridden. She suffered from blinding headaches, an uneasy stomach and achy limbs. The maids bustled around anxiously, whispering to one another and tiptoeing around Glinda's chambers as not to disturb her sleep.

And sleep, she did. Glinda spent more hours that week, in a light, half dozing state than fully awake. While she was aware of what was going on around her- maids bustling in and out of her chambers, Elphaba drifting in every few hours, but only standing in the doorway, looking in with concerned eyes, Calix dropping by and sitting on her bed for a good half an hour everyday- she was strangely unattached to all of these events. Several times when Calix had come to visit, she had managed open her eyes fully and say a few words, but Calix only hushed her quickly and stroked her hair as she lulled back to dreamland.

Glinda awoke at one point in a confused haze. She was unsure if it was morning or night. Her shades were drawn tightly and the room was almost completely pitch back, except for a pale strip of light cast across the floor near her bed. She impulsively turned over and looked toward the door. Sure enough, in the doorway, there stood a slight, silent figure. Glinda squinted her eyes and could make out a curtain of long, dark hair and the outline of a hand clutching the doorknob. "Elphie?" she asked quietly, managing to pull herself into an upright position.

The figure at the door shifted, head leaning on the doorframe. Now Glinda could clearly see Elphaba in the dim light, arms crossed, and her dark hair loose around her shoulders, head tilted as she studied Glinda's face. "Go back to sleep, Glinda," she told her and turned quickly, and began to close the door.

"He told me a story about you. Lord Nolen," Glinda breathed into the darkness. The statement came out before she could stop herself. She had never intended to tell Elphaba- or anyone this. The story had weighed heavy on her heart, and instinctively she knew that it would probably be connected to many sad memories for Elphaba- and Glinda didn't know if she'd be prepared to hear any of these.

Elphaba was standing with her back to Glinda and her voice was unreadable and distant when she replied with a faint, "Oh?"

"Yes. He told me that he saw you once when you were young. Very young," Glinda paused for a moment, wanting to press onward, but unsure if she should. She took Elphaba's silence as a sign to go on, so she inhaled deeply and whispered, "He saw you at your mother's funeral."

Glinda sat there, hardly breathing as she watched Elphaba's back. She wondered if Elphaba had even heard what she had said, for she hadn't acknowledged that she had heard Glinda in any way. Glinda was about ready to say something else, steer the topic back to something a little less sensitive, the suddenly from the doorway Elphaba nodded and made a humming noise.

Glinda couldn't stop herself; she asked in a hushed voice, "Do you remember that day?"

From across the room in her doorway, there was a sigh and then, "No. Not really. I was only three years old. The only thing I remember is there were lots of people. I remember being confused."

Glinda couldn't look at her friend. She turned her own head away and then asked another question she knew she shouldn't, "Do you remember your mother at all?"

Silence.

Glinda immediately felt a rush of remorse. Why was she even asking her friend these questions? She had sworn to herself that she would never utter a word to Elphaba about what Lord Nolen had mentioned in his drunken state. Yet here they were. She never should have brought the subject up at all. "Elphie, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-,"

"She used to sing. She always used to sing me to sleep."

"Oh."

Then Elphaba slipped carefully and stealthily away from the doorway, closing the door noiselessly behind her.

In the darkness, Glinda draws her knees up to her chest, lays her head upon them and begins to cry- she cries for Melena, for Elphaba, and finally, two weeks after the fact, she cries angry tears about the dinner and curses Lord Nolen under her breath. She lifts her head, gathers all her energy, slips off the bed and makes her way slowly across the room and throws open the heavy curtains to reveal the sun rising over the city. The sky was beautiful shades of pink and orange. As she watched this scene, regardless of the tears she was crying, Glinda knew she was going to be okay.

Three days later, a fully recovered Glinda sat in the rose garden, with Brea on her lap and Calix on the bench next to her. She had insisted this morning that she must go sit in the garden on this lovely warm day, despite the protests of her maids. But after much coaxing, they allowed her to sit in the garden, and Elphaba even agreed that Brea needed some fresh air, and let Glinda take her into the garden.

"Look at this rose, sweetie. It's the same color as your pretty cheeks!" Glinda squealed to Brea, as she carefully plucked a pale pink rose from a bush and showed it to Brea, who in her innocent oblivion, gurgled and made a small fist.

"Ah, what a cutie, give her to me," Calix said, outstretching his arms as Glinda deposited the tiny child in them.

Calix jiggled Brea on his knee and watched Glinda for a moment. She looked absolutely radiant. The sunshine was doing wonders for her, he decided, for her cheeks were a rosy pink and her eyes sparkled in the sun. He handed Brea back over to Glinda and strolled over to a rose bush with red roses in bloom all over it, and cautiously picked one. He returned to Glinda's side and muttered in a low voice, "Ah, look, fair maiden! A rose as red as your own lips!" and handed it to her.

"Why thank-you kind sir," Glinda replied with a giggle, the combination of the warm sun, the scent of roses and Calix next to her making her feel like a giddy teenager.

Calix leaned forward, and over Brea's head, kissed Glinda softly on her lips. Glinda smiled as he pulled away from her, then moved closer, kissing him again, one of her dainty hands, sliding up the back of his neck.

"You two shouldn't do that in front of the baby, you'll scar her for life," a voice suddenly floated from the front of the garden. Calix and Glinda broke apart, startled. Glinda frowned at Paiva, who was standing at the gate, looking very sheepish.

"Why didn't you announce your presence?" Glinda asked, her cheeks reddening slightly from embarrassment.

"I only just showed up. Plus, you two looked rather…busy," Paiva said, trying not to smile at Glinda's apparent humiliation, "I thought you should know that there's someone here to see you Miss Glinda."

Unthinkingly, Glinda answered, "Well, alright, fetch them and send them back here at once."

A few minutes later Paiva returned to the gate, and from behind her stepped a very solemn faced Lord Nolen Rankin.

Glinda felt like the breath had been knocked right out of her, and had to struggle to catch her breath for a moment.

"Good afternoon, Lady Glinda," Lord Nolen murmured as Paiva retreated to the house, leaving him standing just inside the garden, near the gate.

"Good afternoon, Lord Nolen. Are you well?" Glinda asked stiffly. Next to her, she felt Calix slide a little closer.

"I'm feeling quite well, thank-you," Lord Nolen replied, casting a strange glance at Calix and baby Brea, who Glinda held tightly in her arms.

The peculiarity of the situation dawned on Glinda. It must look very odd to Lord Nolen that she, the unwed, and as far as he knew, unattached leader of Oz, was sitting here next to a man with a young child in her lap. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to break the awkward tension, but Lord Nolen beat her to it.

"Is this child…er...yours?" he asked uncomfortably, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Glinda couldn't help but laugh, "Oh no! She's the daughter of a friend of mine. I'm the godmother. My friend just came to visit for a couple of weeks from Gilikin." The first part of this was actually true, so the lie Glinda had told was only very minor.

"Oh, she's a charming and beautiful baby," Lord Nolen said, coming a bit closer, "and who's this fine gentleman?" he asked, nodding to Calix.

Calix stood up and held out his hand, "I'm Calix. Calix Sinclair. Glinda's good friend."

Glinda smiled as the two men shook hands and then said in a sweet voice, "Actually, Calix is my boyfriend."

A look of astonishment and then anger passed Lord Nolen's face, before his expression settled to a sort of steady neutral gaze. "How nice," he said, an obviously forced smile upon his face.

Next to Glinda, Calix was also staring at her with a bewildered, but pleased, look. This was the first time that Glinda had referred to him as her boyfriend.

Lord Nolen rather quickly than shifted the subject, "Actually, Lady Glinda, I came over here to apologize for what happened the last time we dined together. My behavior was rude and unacceptable, I hope you are able to forgive a foolish man's mistakes."

Glinda wanted more than anything in the world to curse at him, slap him and throw him and his apology out of the garden, but instead she nodded, and said softly, "I accept your apology."

"Good. I was wondering if I could possibly make it up to you? I'm having another dinner in a week, and I would be honored if you would dine with me again," Lord Nolen told her, with a cheeky smile, obviously pleased that she had accepted the apology with no questions asked.

"I would love to, but I'm going to be busy that day, with Calix," Glinda told Lord Nolen, batting her eyelashes and moving closer to Calix, who slid an arm around her waist.

Lord Nolen's mustache twitched in apparent annoyance, "Well, it's going to be a big dinner, so if you'd like to bring _him_," he said this last word with a sort of underlying vindictiveness, "I would be pleased to have another fine guest. And also, why don't you bring your friend along, the mother of this child? I would love to meet her."

"I…I…," Glinda didn't know what to say momentarily.

"So, I'll see you, your boyfriend and your friend there?" Lord Nolen asked, and didn't pause for a reply before saying, "Be there 7:30 sharp! I'm looking forward to seeing you all." With that he turned on his heel and went back through the gate.

Glinda and Calix stared at each other for a few seconds in a mute horror, before Glinda finally said, "Well. I guess we're going to dinner. In a week."

In an oddly high-pitched voice Calix implored, "And we're supposed to bring Brea's mother."

"Yes."

"What are we going to do about that? I reckon no one would be pleased to see 'the Wicked Witch of the West' at the dinner table in formal attire."

Glinda looked at Calix for a moment and then said forcefully, "We'll come up with a plan, some sort of…plan."

"Ok."

A silence fell between the two, and the only noise came from Brea, who was cooing and determinedly trying to reach up and pull one of Glinda's golden curls.

"He didn't like me much, did he?" Calix questioned with a laugh.

"No, no he didn't," Glinda told him, still in a sort of shocked daze.

Glinda stood up and bounced Brea on her hip, motioned for Calix to come with her. They both walked slowly down the brick path toward the door back inside as Glinda thought sullenly and a bit darkly that this dinner could mean nothing but trouble.

**Author's Note:** So here it is, Chapter 16! Please review! I'd love to make it to 100 reviews, it's my goal. Chapter 17 already is in the making, so it should be up here within the week. Thanks for being so tolerant of my laziness to update. You all should get cookies. And, before I forget, here's the reader's poll: In your opinion, what's better, cats or dogs? (My friend and I just had a conversation over this question. I'm inconclusive- I love 'em both!)


	17. Making Plans

**Author's Note:** Yes, this has taken an insanely long time- and for that I'm truly sorry. Writer's block has been the main cause of this very delayed update. Anyone got the cure to it? Care to share? Well…enjoy chapter 17!

**Disclaimer:** None of the Wicked characters belong to me. However, the maids, Calix, Brea and the lullaby in this chapter are all my own original creations.

**Making Plans**

Glinda, with baby Brea on her hip, led Calix into her parlor just as Brea began to fuss. "Wait here, I'll gather Elphie and Fiyero and we'll have a discussion about the recent…events," Glinda told him as he seated himself on one of the overstuffed chairs. Brea began to whimper loudly, her tiny features crumbling in tiredness, "And I'd better put this little one down for her nap. I'll be back in a few minutes," Glinda finished. She then turned on her heel and made her way upstairs to the guest room that served as Brea's nursery.

She exhaled slowly as sank into the rocking chair that was next to Brea's bassinette. What a day this had been so far! Just as it all started to look better, another problem popped up. Glinda blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, and tried to, for the moment, for get about her newest challenge. Instead, she focused solely on the baby in her arms. She watched as Brea's eyes went from scrunched up in agitation, to slightly droopy with impending sleep as Glinda rocked her slowly, methodically back and forth. Just as Brea's eyes were almost completely shut, Glinda prepared to begin the little ritual she had instilled whenever she put Brea down to sleep. To her, it was a very sacred and private ceremony- one only Brea would probably ever be privileged enough to encounter. She inhaled one deep breath, and then in the quietest, sweetest voice, Glinda began to sing.

"Sleep, my little one, may your dreams be soft and sweet

Sleep, little child, with closed eyes you may meet

The angel who put the sparkle in your eyes,

Or the one or whom my heart cries.

Sleep, little dreamer, for my love will never end

You hold my heart forever in your hands."

Glinda let the last note linger for a few moments, her voice gradually softening, until there was complete silence in the room except for the rhythmic breathing of a now sleeping Brea.

"Sweet dreams, little one," Glinda whispered as she deposited Brea into the bassinette atop her pink blanket. Glinda smiled gently at her sleeping goddaughter's little face- even in sleep she bore a striking resemblance to her mother, she noted. It was the shape of Brea's mouth and chin and in the way her brow furrowed, giving her that distinctly worried look that Elphaba wore at points. Glinda sighed, and ran her fingers along Brea's soft cheek. "I'm worried too, Brea. But I will find a way to keep you and your mommy and daddy here with me. I'll keep you all safe," she paused for a moment, then added, "I promise."

Suddenly, someone reached out and touched her shoulder and startled her. She spun around and came face to face with Elphaba.

"Elphie!" she exclaimed in a hoarse whisper, "you scared me nearly half to death. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry," Elphaba said quickly, then leaned over Brea's crib and tenderly stroked her daughter's hair. She stepped back and let her hand rest on Glinda's shoulder once again. Her eyes, still on her daughter, she quietly said, "You have lovely voice, Glinda."

Glinda flushed. "You heard me singing?"

"Only the last couple of lines of the lullaby," Elphaba confessed, she paused and then said, "And you've been doing a wonderful job of keeping us all safe. I trust you. You know that, right?"

"I guess so, it just always seems like you expect me to do something stupid or childish and ruin it all," Glinda told her slowly.

Elphaba laughed quietly and said, "I admit, when I first came here, I thought you were going to try and drag me out shopping or some other 'bonding' activity, so we could reconnect. On the other hand though, my instinct told me that the past year changed you a lot. And I was right-"

"Big surprise there," Glinda interjected, rolling her eyes.

Elphaba smirked, but continued, "Glinda, the bottom line is I trust you fully."

Glinda turned toward Elphaba and took her smooth green hands in her own. "Well, you're going to have to remember that when we go downstairs. We have a few things to discuss."

Elphaba's brow creased, and she opened her mouth and Glinda thought with an inward cringe she was going to start firing questions (and possible answers) at her in her logical, no nonsense way. But instead, Elphaba took a deep breath, squeezed Glinda's tiny hands and said, "Ok."

When everyone was seated in the parlor, Glinda recounted the story of what happened in the garden- and finally, she told her friends what had occurred that night she had dined at Lord Nolen's.

At the end of Glinda's story, Elphaba's face was grim. Her lips were pursed, and her eyes were narrowed, when she finally spoke, her voice was dangerously low. "How _dare_ he treat you in such a way?"

"Elphie-"

"If I wasn't such a rational person, I would fly over there and punch him in the face."

"Wouldn't we all?" Calix inquired bitterly, and he pulled Glinda close to him. Fiyero nodded in agreement.

"Thank you? I think?" Glinda was touched by the outpour of support from her friends. She didn't know how she had ever expected them to react in any other way. She cleared her throat and then said, "Well, that's all over with now. I'm fine. We have a something else to worry about now."

The group quieted for a moment, then Elphaba, who had jumped up off of the couch during her little outburst, sank back down into her seat and asked, "Why do we have to run into so many problems?"

Glinda tried to smile, "I prefer to think of them as challenges."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I just say that you and Calix show up, and say that Brea got sick and 'your friend' had to stay behind and take care of her," Fiyero suggested.

"That came to my mind, too," Glinda admitted, "but I have a feeling that Lord Nolen would hound me until he got to meet my mysterious friend. That, or he would know something was up. He's a crotchety old man, but he's a perceptive one too. I swear when I talk to him, he can look into my eyes and know when I'm lying," she shuddered.

"Personally, I think we should show-up to dinner, with Elphaba in tow behind us. We'd shock the hell out of everyone, huh? Plus, you could give Lord Nolen what he deserved, Elphaba. A good old-fashioned beating. Then we'd all live happily ever after. How does that sound?" Calix asked, chuckling.

"I wish," Elphaba said wistfully, resting her head in her hands.

"Any other ideas?" Glinda asked hopefully. Everyone fell silent. Fiyero rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, Calix looked deep in concentration and Elphaba shifted in her seat, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

They all sat there for a few moments, contemplating in dead silence. Glinda sighed. They were getting nowhere. The parlor door was pushed open, and Masha entered humming and carrying a tray laden with cups of hot tea and cookies.

"I just thought I would take the liberty of bringing everyone some refreshments," she said, setting the tray down on the table in the middle of the room, Glinda had to keep down a smile as she watched Masha steal a quick glance in Calix's direction. Glinda knew that her maids all adored Calix- it had been a long while since there had been a significant male figure in Glinda's life, and she knew the girls wished them all the best. It probably didn't hurt that Calix was attractive, either. "Thank-you Masha, I appreciate it," Glinda told her indicating the tray.

"Of course," Masha squeaked as Calix nodded in her direction and smiled, taking a cookie.

Quite suddenly, Elphaba lifted her head up and her eyes lit up, "Masha," she said, almost wonderingly.

"What?" Masha asked, giving Elphaba a confused sidelong glance.

"Wait! Glinda, don't you see? Masha's the answer to our problem!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Challenge," Glinda corrected.

"Whatever. But look, _she can play Brea's mother_! It's just for one night, but it solves everything!" Elphaba was practically giddy as she explained this.

Glinda felt her eyes widen, of course! It couldn't have been any simpler! "That is brilliant. Simple, but brilliant. Why didn't I think of it?"

"Wait, what? What didn't you think of?" asked Masha, worriedly.

Calix grinned, stood up and shook Elphaba's hand enthusiastically, "I must say, Miss Elphaba, that _is_ a good idea. Better than anything I came up with."

"I know," Elphaba said coolly, but smiled in return.

"Can someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Masha pleaded, looking rather pathetic.

Glinda circled Masha and nodded approvingly, "She even has dark hair like Brea's. It's perfect. We can dress her up, put on some dramatic make-up to bring out those gorgeous brown eyes and maybe even cut her hair," she fingered a piece of Masha's long, curly hair.

"Can someone tell me what you're all talking about?" Masha's voice was bordering on the edge of hysteria.

"Oh, of course, sorry dear," Glinda said smoothly, taking the young girl's arm and leading her to the couch where Masha sat down, still looking perplexed.

"Masha, dear," Glinda gave Masha a glowing smile, which Masha returned hesitantly, "Lord Nolen's having a dinner and we need someone to be Brea's 'mother'," Glinda went on and explained the whole story to Masha, whose expression was becoming increasingly more horrified by the second.

"No. Way." Masha asserted, crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head as soon as Glinda had finished.

"What?" Glinda was startled by the Masha's unwillingness. Usually she was prepared to help in anyway possible. "Masha, please. We really, really need you."

"No. That man is just so…" Masha's voice quavered, "intimidating." She cast her eyes toward the ceiling, and she looked a little teary just being reminded of him.

"Oh Masha," Glinda put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "I truthfully forgot all about that bad experience with him and the last time he came to dine. I'm sorry. But I can promise you, that when I'm done with you, he won't even be able to recognize you. He'll have so many guests at this dinner, he probably won't even have any time for us."

Masha still shook her head adamantly, "Why can't you get Paiva or Elle to do it? Anyone but me?"

"Because, you have dark hair like Brea's. It would look strange if someone with totally different coloring from Brea's came to the dinner, claiming to be Brea's mother," Masha opened her mouth to say something, and Elphaba silenced her by holding up one hand, "and, yes, according to Glinda he would remember such particulars about Brea. According to Glinda, he has a _very_ keen eye for details."

"I don't know," Masha said slowly, still not looking convinced.

"Think of it as a chance to get a free makeover Masha!" Glinda exclaimed cheerily, trying to reassure her.

Finally, Calix came over to them from across the room where he had been watching this uphill battle. He got down o his knees, in front of Masha, so he could be eye to eye with her. Taking one of her hands in his own he pleaded, "Please, Masha. It's just one night and it would mean so much to us."

Masha gazed downward, flushed and Elphaba added in quickly, "Please, Masha. Here I am, Oz's own beautifully tragic green monstrosity, begging you."

Masha looked up and let out a strangled laugh, "Well, I just don't see how I'm going to get out of this."

Glinda clapped her hands together, taking Masha's answer as an agreement to go along with their plan. She went around to the back of the couch and put her hands on Masha's shoulders. "So we're all decided? Masha will be Brea's 'mother' for the night of the dinner?"

There was murmured agreement from everyone in the room.

Masha lifted her eyes upward and whispered, "May Lurline help us all."

**Author's Note:** Stay tuned for next chapter (already in the works)! It'll be all about the dinner- and what happnes! Once again, sorry for the long delay on chapter 17! Reader's Poll: What's everbody's summer/vacation plans?


End file.
